One Step Forward, Two Steps Back
by ph34r-t3h-cu73n355
Summary: She didn't expect all of this to be thrust upon her. Her newest mission lands her side by side with the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. Guard him with her life, above everything else, but can she protect her heart, without loosing that to him as well. ON HOLD!
1. An Unexpected Surprise

I'm alive!!! I recently hit a road block in my other stories, just haven't had the motivation to work on them. I might get to them over the summer, might being the keyword. Well, this story came out of nowhere last night. I was planning out a completely different story, still Naruto, with my friend when Gaara came to mind. Voila!! Here is my first Naruto fanfic!!

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a quiet morning in Konohagakure, the sun not having risen out of the east yet. The animals were stirring, some houses were waking up to prepare for the day ahead of them. This wasn't the case for one woman. She walked down the main road, towards a small cafe that was just opening up. A light breeze blew through the village, ruffling her indistinguishable color hair. Her silvery eyes watched a kitten hurry across the road to an alley on the other side. Ahead of her the doors to the cafe opened, the smell of fresh brewed coffee, herbal tea, and breakfast goodies rolling out into the deserted streets.

As she walked into the door, several patrons of the establishment nodded at her, smiles on their faces. One such person came towards her, a young woman with simple chestnut hair pulled up into a messy bun and shimmering ivy eyes. She smiled brightly at the woman before her, taking in her appearance. She was dressed in a Shinobi fashion. A black nylon-spandex blend shirt clung to her, it's sleeves going to her wrists and the hem ending two inches above her belly button. Baggy cargo pants slung low on the hips adorned her legs, the tips of her boots visible beneath the table. The pants contained many pockets which, assumed the hostess, contained a variety of weapons, probably as dangerous as the long sword or the wrapped staff in the booth with her. A pack was in the seat across from her, the contents snugly inside, and a mask hung off one of the eyelets, though was covered in material similar to her shirt, preventing anyone from seeing what was on it. The hostess noticed the headband tied around the woman's forehead, bearing the symbol of the Village Hidden in the Waterfall.

"Good morning, My name's Ayama and I'll be your hostess. What would you like to have?"

"The same to you, Ayama. I would like to have a nice, hot cup of coffee, if that isn't a problem."

"Not at all. Would you like anything else?"

"Recommendations, my dear?"

"Well, our cook makes a delicious omelet with peppers, mushrooms, ham, onions, and several types of cheese served with a fruit of your choice."

"Hm, that sounds delicious. Would you happen to have dragon fruits?"

"Of course. I'll be right back with your coffee."

"Thank you," the woman replied, giving the hostess a friendly smile.

The hostess smiled back and went to give the cook the order. A chime alerted everyone in the small cafe that another had entered the establishment. It was an older man with shaggy, bluish-black hair and haunting, deep blue eyes. He had a scar running down and through his left eye, showing that he was blind. The man took a seat at the far end, giving the woman a clear view of him. The corners of her mouth perked up. After traveling for 10 days straight she finally found the bastard. Ayama came back with her coffee and set it on the table before her with a small tray of cremes and sugars. Smiling at her once again, the hostess went to go greet the newcomer.

Fixing up her cup of coffee, she leaned back in the booth, looking outside as the sun slowly rose out of the east. A serene look came to her face as she watched, not even noticing the group of three ninjas walking into the cafe. They sat in the booth in front of her. One was a woman with blonde hair pulled back into four ponytails and a large fan strapped to her back. The man beside her had an unusual hood with little ears on it and paint on his face. Three large scrolls were attached to his back. The woman turned and look in the appearance of the two seated in the booth. She couldn't, however, see the second man because his back was turned to her. She did note, however, the large brimmed hat he wore, the symbol of 'kaze' on it.

Another hostess came over to their table, bowing deeply while introducing herself. She couldn't care less what the hostess's name was but her ear's perked up at hearing 'Kazekage-sama' come out of the girl's mouth. Her lips turned upwards once again. The man whom she was hunting was planning an assassination of the Kazekage. Said man looked across the cafe and smirked at his luck. He could easily eliminate the Kazekage here and now, so what if it got a little messy. The woman noticed the look on her target's face and grimaced.

'So that's how he wants to play.' she thought, hand reaching for a scroll. 'Well, two can play at that game.'

Slicing her finger open with one of her kunai, she ran the blood along one line on the scroll. The chakra around her shifted just a little and a small spider crawled up onto her leg. It's body was as dark as a moonless night and it's eyes glowed like stars. She pet the spider who pushed against her touch, wanting to stroked along the back.

'Mama has something she wants you to do.' she looked down at the spider, sending her thoughts to it. 'The man over there, on the other side of the cafe, has been a bad man. He's killed many innocent people and betrayed our village. The leader wants him dead but I don't want to cause to much of a scene, considering the Kazekage is here.' The spider looked up at her, eyes widening. 'Be a dear, Shugoshi, and kill him for mama.'

The spider pushed at her finger and climbed down her leg, making for the man. No one noticed the spider and were in their own worlds until a loud, boisterous scream echoed throughout the cafe. Her target jumped out of his seat, clutching at his neck where blood was slowing oozing out. The woman rolled her scroll back up, ignoring what was going on for the moment. Tucking the parchment into a pocket, she rose from her seat and walked over to the man. He scurried away from her, terrified. He knew who she was, mask or not, and knew what she was here for, his life. Grabbing a kunia out of his pouch, he lunged at her, but she twisted out of the way, slamming her elbow in between his shoulder blades, knowing him down to the ground, breathless. He crawled a bit towards the exit but was stopped by a foot on the back of his neck.

"Takanawa, you are hereby under custody for the crimes you have committed against Takigakure. Remain silent and do as you are told or I will kill, by order of our village leader."

The people in the cafe began to surround the two, the Kazekage's sand slowly leaking out of it's gourd to prepare for anything that might occur. The owner was watching closely. He couldn't afford his building being destroyed.

"And what makes you think I will comply, Hayate-san?" he mumbled.

"If you do not I will kill you. If that doesn't suit you," she knelt down next to him, keeping a firm knee in between his shoulder blades. "I will subject you to intense mental torture until you break down and try to kill yourself, only realizing you can't and will suffer far, far worse. Do I make myself clear?"

"Fuck...you, Hayate Tenmai."

"I'd rather not."

Doing a few, quick hand seals, she placed the pointer and middle finger of her right hand against the bite her spider gave him. Takanawa's eyes scrunched up in pain as more blood oozed out of the cut. He spasmed a bit before freezing up, rigor mortis setting in quick. Tenmai took a piece of cloth out of her pocket and cleaned up the small amount of blood that was spilt and placed it on the wound. Shugoshi climbed into one of her pockets, only noticed by her. Standing up, she did some more hand seals and the body disappeared in a puff a smoke, going to only she knows where. Facing the owner of the cafe, she bowed deeply.

"My apologies, sir, for what has transpired here this morning. I did not intend for this to happen but I have been tracking him for close to 11 days already."

"I understand..." he paused, nodding his head at her.

"Tenmai, Hayate Tenmai from Takigakure."

"A pleasure." He shook her hand.

"Again, I am sorry for what happened."

"I understand, don't worry."

She bowed to him once again before turning around. The Kazekage stood before her, his hat off, allowing her to see him. His rust-red hair hung before his eyes. She could see a kanji on his forehead, the symbol for love, 'ai'. Pale blue eyes rimmed with black watched her closely, taking in her form and face. She smiled lightly at him, bowing deeply before rising again.

"Sabaku no Gaara. Kazekage-sama, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I saw you a few years back at the Chuunin exams when you went against the Uchiha kid. I must say, I am very impressed by skills and abilities, no wonder you are in the position that you are."

"So, Hayate-san, you come from Takigakure?"

"Hai."  
"A hunter-nin, I assume?"

"The best. I was the former leader of Mizu Corp. I know you have heard of them."

"Of course, all the Kage's have. What brings you to Konohagakure?"

"I have several targets that need to be eradicated immediately for reasons that are quite obvious. What brings you here?"

"The same reason as you."

"Well, I must be going, I have a meeting with Tsunade in an hour and must take care of a few things beforehand. A pleasure, as I said, to have meet you. Have a good morning, Gaara-sama."

Bowing once more, Tenmai went around to her table where Ayama was waiting with her food. Asking for it to go, she placed a large amount of money on the table, gather up her breakfast and belongings, bid the patrons a good day, and left. Gaara watched her as she left. He was fascinated by her when he saw how she handled the man. Temari and Kankuro watched their brother closely, seeing how he watched Tenmai. They smirked to themselves.

* * *

Tenmai walked down the hall towards the Hokage's office. Shizune had told her that Tsunade was in a bit of a bad mood but wasn't expecting to see Tenmai so soon. The hunter-nin had been in Konoha quite a few times within the past two years. After all, Tenmai did bring back Sasuke with his little team of followers, as well as the body of Itachi. She got to meet the Shinobi of the village, particularly Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and their friends.

Placing her hand on the handle of the door before her, she turned it and entered the room. Tsunade rose from her seat and hugged the hunter-nin, who accepted it a bit shyly.

"Tenmai, good to see you again."

"And you too Tsunade."

"No honorifics?" asked Kankuro as he,Temari, and Gaara entered the room.

"There never has been. I've known Tsunade since I was a child. She visited our nation's villages and knew my father and mother."

"So, since you are all here, we can get down to business." Tsunade went back around her desk and sat down.

The four left standing took seats in the chairs before the Hokage's desk. Kankuro, Temari, Gaara, and Tenmai, seated in the order, watched Tsunade move a few papers around her desk before extracting a packet of papers. The packet was actually a bingo book for the Kage's. Quite a few of the people in it were crossed off and Tsunade proceeded to mark off yet another one.

"Tenmai, how many does that make since the beginning of last month?"

"I would say...hmmm, let me check." Tenmai took out a smaller version of the book Tsunade was holding and thumbed through it. "Four...Twelve...Seventeen...Twenty-three...Thirty-one...Thirty-Six...Forty-two!"

"Forty-two missing-nin in two months!" Kankuro exclaimed, looking across his siblings at her.

"Yeah, it is quite a lot of work but some were traveling in pairs. That would make...about...682 in three years. I am the best at what I do and I take pride in it. Now, what is the purpose of this meeting?"

Tsunade glanced at another paper on her desk while the sand siblings gawked at him, except Gaara who just watched her carefully. As they sat there the doors of the office opened and in walked figure dressed in robes similar to the Kage's but bearing no kanji to say where they are from. Tenmai got out of her seat and approached the figure. Placing a fisted hand and arm diagonal across her chest, she dropped to one knee and bowed her head.

"Leader! What brings you to Konohagakure?"

"I have a new mission for you." the leader stated, nodding at Tsunade. "The Elders of our village have been sending letters back and forth with the Elders of Sunagakure and have come to a decision. The Kazekage is being targeted by rogue forces and is in great danger. Assassination attempts are being planned and missing-nin are taking up on the challenge. I need you to keep guard of the Kazekage at all costs."

"But...what does this have to do with our village?" Tenmai exclaimed, rising up to eye level with her leader.

"You are the best and I only want you to take care of this threat." the leader said, trying to avoid the question.

"Leader, I demand to know what is going on!" she yelled, causing everyone in the room to stand up and approach her.

"The one behind these attacks is a former member of our village thought to have been dead for years now. It seems they are very much alive and have a grudge or two with us. Killing the Kazekage will most definitely get the attention of all the Kage's so he needs protection."

"Leader, I accept the mission," Tenmai bowed deeply in much the same manner as she greeted him. "But I inquire, who is the rogue ninja that seeks to destroy Gaara-sama?"

"It's...your father."

"Nani!?"

"I am sorry Tenmai, but your father is alive." he told her, a sad look coming across his face as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"What do you mean Kitaro alive? He died years ago. What isn't the bastard dead?" Tsunade yelled, slamming her hand down onto the table.

"Hokage-sama, please calm down." Temari rushed over, putting a hand on the distressed woman's back.

"What's the big deal with this Kitaro guy anyways?" Kankuro asked, eyeing Tenmai.

"Well, as my leader said, Kitaro is my father. He went on a mission when I was 8 years old and never returned. His crew came back and said they were ambushed, my father was carried off. He declared dead. If he is in charge of this then I have my work cut out for me. My father was very strong and very, very dangerous."

"Do you still wish to keep the mission?"

"Yes, I will protect the Kazekage with my life, if he will have me."

Tenmai turned to Gaara who stood a few feet behind her and knelt on one knee. Gaara looked down at her, amazed that a Shinobi, not even one from his own village, would lay down her life for him. He questioned her ability for but a moment before he laid a hand gently on her head. Their gazes met, silver to pale blue.

"I accept your dedication and protection, Tenmai-san."

"Just Tenmai, if you will, Gaara-sama."

"Then just Gaara."

"Hai."

Tenmai rose and smiled lightly at Gaara before facing her leader once more.

"Leader, hopefully I will see you soon."

"Likewise, my dear."

The two bowed to each other and he walked out of the room, bowing once more to everyone before crossing the threshold. Tenmai faced Gaara once more before taking her seat. Tsunade calmed down and relaxed back into her chair. Everyone was silent, taking in the whole of the situation. Tenmai shuffled around her bag and drew out a small stack of papers. On the papers were detailed reports of all the activity that has been going on as well as the missing-nin that are known to be a part of the scheme. She handed the to her right, to Gaara, who looked it over silently.

"We'll leave for Suna in the morning. For now, with your permission, Tsunade, we will stay in Konoha, stock up on supplies for the trip. Is that alright with you, Gaara?" Tenmai asked, looking at the Kazekage.

"Fine. It would be a smart idea to gather whatever we might need and relax a bit before we head out. It is a long traveling distance." he mentioned, facing her fully.

"I've traveled far more dangerous and longer roads then the one we are taking."

"I do not doubt your ability, but would be far more comfortable if I saw it for myself."

"As you wish, Gaara. Tsunade," Tenmai rose from her seat and walked over to the Hokage, hugging her lightly. "I will visit once more before we leave. Jamata ne!"

"Ja ne, Mai-chan."

The Sabaku siblings and Tenmai gathered their belongings. Tenmai placed a hand on the trunk her leader brought with him. Muttering a few words under her breath, she did a couple one-handed seals and the trunk disappeared. Gaara came to her side, offering to carry her pack with a single gesture. She smiled brightly at him, letting him remove it from her back while holding her staff and sword in hand. The Kazekage carried it in his right hand, the left holding open the door for Tenmai and his siblings.

Temari and Kankuro looked at each other, small smirks on their faces. Their baby brother, Kazekage of Sunagakure, had a crush on the girl he was helping!

"Before I forget," Tsunade called out. Everyone stopped to face her. "The Elders sent me a letter to be read aloud. _'It has come to our attention that all Kazekage's must be married by the age of 21 or else a suitable bride will be found. Since our Kazekage has not yet found a partner and is only 19, one will be selected for him. The woman shall be none other than Hayate Tenmai, the guard to whom swore allegiance to our Kage. All has already been discussed with ourselves and the Elders of Takigakure. The decision is final.' _Shit, maybe I should have read that to myself before reading it to all of you."

Tsunade gazed up at the silent group. Temari and Kankuro were backing, slowly, away from their brother who was clutching Tenmai's bag tightly in his hand. Tenmai was bright red, her face heating up in embarrassment.

"What do they mean? I have to get married!?" Gaara yelled.

"Hey, no need to get upset." Tenmai soothed, placing a hand on his arm. "I know it looks bad but it's for the sake of your village. I'm not that ugly, am I?"

"Wha? No, I didn't mean that. It's just...ah, forget it."

Gaara turned heel and walked out of the office, followed by Tenmai. Tsunade, Temari, and Kankuro all looked at each other before laughing.

"This could get quite interesting." Temari said, smiling at the couple walking down the hall.

* * *

Let me know what you think of the story. I know the arranged marriage is so cliche, but i'm taking this into a direction that I haven't really seen. Next chapter will be up once I receive some reviews.

J1nx-th3-P1nx-6odd355

Ph34r t3h 1337!!!


	2. Training and Promises

Was the last chapter a shocker? A little fluff towards the end of this chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

Gaara and Tenmai walked out of the Hokage's building and into the now busy streets of Konoha. Vendors were opening shop and the markets on the main street were beginning to sell their stock. Stopping Gaara, Tenmai reached into her bag to draw out a special holster to place her staff and sword in. They went diagonal across her back so they wouldn't hit the ground and gave her free use of her arms. Gaara took in the woman beside him, scanning her head to toe. He had to admit that she was pretty and strong, based upon what he had seen and the muscle definition under her shirt. Toned, tan abs were free from confines and flexed in a sensual way. The pockets of her pants were bulging slightly showing that there were weapons within them. He looked back up at her face. A scar ran down face, from the corner of her right eye to inside of her collar bone. 

"Gaara, are you alright?" she asked, placing a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, just thinking." he replied, shaking his head.

"Staring is more accurate." Kankuro exclaimed, throwing an arm around Tenmai's shoulders.

"Kankuro-san, please move your arm."

The puppet master looked down at the girl before the world spun. Next thing Kankuro knew, there was an uncomfortable feeling in his back, his neck bent back and Gaara's feet near his face. Temari burst out laughing, nudging Tenmai.

"We are definitely keeping you around. Maybe you can keep the idiot in line."

"Hey guys!" someone shouted up ahead of them.

A blonde blur ran towards them, waving and grinning like an idiot. Gaara sighed with Kankuro and Temari smiled, waving back. The blonde stopped before them, eyes wide, staring at Tenmai. She smiled lightly at him before pulling back her fist and knocking him back 10 feet.

"What the hell was that for?" he exclaimed, sitting up and glaring at her.

She walked up to him and knelt before hugging him tightly.

"Mai-chan, I can't...breathe."

"Gomen ne, Naruto-kun. I just did not expect to be back so soon."

"Well, I'm glad you're back, but why are you with the Sabaku siblings and why did you hit me?"

"That...is a long story and I felt like it." she blinked rapidly, smile disappearing.

Said Sabaku siblings made their way over to the two, Gaara glaring at the blonde. The blonde didn't understand what was going on and why the friend beside him looked so down. Gaara held out a hand and helped Tenmai up, smiling slightly at her making her smile return. The wheels in Naruto's head began to turn, the rust and dust floating off (metaphorically speaking, of course) and glanced between the two. Tenmai released Gaara's hand and took her pack back from him. Reaching in, she drew out another rolled up bag and gave it to Temari who knew instantly what the violet-haired girl wanted to do. With Naruto tagging along, the group walked around to the different vendors, buying food, water, medical supplies, and other necessities for their trip.

"So, where you all going?" Naruto asked, hands behind his head.

"To Suna. I'm the newly appointed guard of the Kazekage."

"Amongst other things." Kankuro muttered, the blonde hearing.

"Other things? Like what?"

Temari gave her brother a good hit in the head, calling him her favorite nickname, 'baka'.

"Do not worry yourself, Naruto-kun, it is nothing you need concern yourself with." Tenmai smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes.

* * *

Once they finished their shopping it was close to noon and Tenmai offers to treat them all to ramen at Ichiraku's. While at the restaurant they meet up with Sakura, who proceeds to hug Tenmai, and Sasuke. They had been training and paused for a lunch break. Kankuro begins flirting with Sakura immediately but after glares from the Uchiha and a hit in the head from both Temari and Tenmai, he moves to sulk at the far end of the bar. Tenmai began chowing down on ramen, racing Naruto to finish 8 bowls first. Having not eaten since early morning, Tenmai finished first, though ate far more graceful then Naruto. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, but she shrugged. 

"I was hungry."

"You had breakfast this morning." Gaara mentioned.

"It was good but did not fill me up. Plus Teuchi-san's ramen is the best in Konoha."

"Mai-chan, I have a question." Sakura faced the kunochi. "How do you know Gaara-sama?"

"I met him this morning at a cafe. One of my targets was going to attack Gaara, so I sent Shugoshi to bite my target. The poison was not spreading fast enough so I sped it up a bit, causing him to die rather quickly. The Elder's of my village and Sunagakure now want me to guard him."

"Wow, so you're leaving."

"Yeah, early tomorrow morning."

"Wanna train?" Sasuke asked Tenmai, standing up.

"Sure." She faced the Sabaku siblings, Kankuro being down at the end. "Care to join, you will be able to see the extent of my abilities?"

The trio nodded. Smiling, Tenmai laid down enough money to cover all the food they ate. Nodding a good-bye at Teuchi, they trekked to group 7's old training grounds. Tenmai sat her bag up against a tree and took off her weapon holster. Unwrapping the staff, she approached Sasuke who stood in the middle of the fighting grounds. A similar staff was in his hands and he twirled it around, pointing one of the ends at her. Falling into familiar fighting stance, Tenmai slammed the end of her staff against his signalling the beginning of their fight.

The sound of the staves hitting each other echoed throughout the wooded area. The others watched on the sidelines, amazed at the speed the two were moving at, blocking hit after hit, neither of them getting hurt. Twirling her staff around her back faster then the Uchiha could follow, he was knocked across the grounds from a blow to his rib cage. Tenmai smirked, twisting two points on the staff. The ends fell, still attached to the middle portion by chains. Grabbing the now three-section staff by the two end parts close to the chains, she fell into another defensive staff as Sasuke launched at her again.

She blocked his hits with far greater ease. Bunching up the three pieces, she grabbed an end, jumped into the air, and kicked the rest at him. It hit him full force in the chest, knocking out his breath and making him fall over, his staff flying out of his hand. As he got up, Tenmai threw her staff to the side and jumped at him, aiming a high kick to his head. Sasuke dodged and grabbed her foot, throwing her towards the trees. Twisting in the air, her feet landed against the trunk. Pushing chakra into the soles of her feet, she pushed off, flipping in the air, and landing in front of the Uchiha, punching a hard upper-cut to his chin.

The melee continued for almost an hour straight before Sasuke got fed up. Doing some hand seals, he yelled 'Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu '. A volley of fireballs launched at Tenmai. She smirked to herself and did hand signs of her own.

"Water Style: Rushing Tsunami Jutsu."

The ground shook before her as a wave of water rose and destroyed the fireballs. Shuriken were hidden within and were caught by fingers made from the water. With a flick of her own fingers, the water shot the shuriken back at Sasuke. He dodged them all but didn't see the tendrils of water creeping behind him. They wrapped around his torso pulling him down to the ground hard. He tried to use a kunai to cut at the water but where one was cut, two more took it's place. Eventually they covered almost every inch of his body. His face was exposed and he saw Tenmai lean over him, smiling.

"Looks like you can't get out."

"I can try."

Sasuke struggled against the water before it began to cover his mouth. He struggled more.

"Sasuke, admit defeat and I'll call the water off."

Tenmai allowed his hand to be let free and he hit the ground twice. The water receded, going back into the ground and to the trees. She smirked at Sasuke and turned around to collect her staff. A shift in the air behind her caused her to step to the side and catch a kunai in mid-air. Twisting around, she flung it back at Sasuke, the blade landing barely a centimeter before his left foot. Grabbing her staff, she walked over to where the gang was. Gazing into the sky, she figured she had been fighting the Uchiha for a little more then two hours. Gaara was watching her belongings for her. Thanking him, she put her staff back together and set it against the tree. Taking up her sword, she unsheathed it. Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari gazed at her sword in wonder. They had never seen one like it. The hilt was the length of her arm and the blade twice that. It looked heavy, but she swung it with ease.

Sakura looked Sasuke over, checking for any injuries. Aside from a few bruises he was fine but Sakura asked him to lie down and dry off. He followed her order. Naruto begged Kankuro to train with him and the puppet master finally complied in order to shut the Kyuubi holder up. Temari challenged Sakura which the kunoichi readily accepted. Gaara walked over to Tenmai. She smiled at him.

"Wanna give a go, Gaara?"

"I suppose so."

"We have to get used to training with each other." she told him, walking behind him to put her sword back in it's sheath. "We are going to be married."

The two faced each other. Gaara didn't waste any time. He summoned his sand to attack her. She dodged, flickering in and out of view. Landing behind him, she threw punches and kicks that he tried to keep up with. A large fist of sand knocked Tenmai down to the ground. Biting her thumb hard, she took a scroll out of a pocket, performed a few hand seals and ran her bloody finger down the opening scroll. A puff of smoke appeared in front of her and a shadow could be seen inside. Gaara stopped his attack to see what she summoned. Her spider, Shugoshi, stood before her, now almost a foot tall and 3 feet across. The man before her gave it an odd look.

"Gaara, meet Shugoshi. Shugoshi, the Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara."

"A pleasure to meet you, Kazekage-sama." The spider dropped onto his four front legs, bowing in respect.

"You...can talk?" muttered Gaara, eyes widening.

"Most summoned creatures can," the spider assured him. "Though I didn't at first. Mai-san taught me a great deal."

"You are so sweet, Shugoshi." she patted the spider on the head before moving before him. "Be a referee for us, dear. Mama gets to play." The spider moved to the sidelines to allow them room. "Now, where were we?"

"Right about here."

Gaara's sand shot at her again. Flipping backwards, Tenmai began a series of seals. Not yelling anything out, a whip of water appeared in her hand. Snapping it, she hit the flying sand. When water hits little balls of sand, the sand falls apart, becoming runny, unable to be controlled again until it dries. Gaara tried to pull his sand out of it's wet form but it was limp on the ground, no life within it. Tenmai smirked and snapped the whip at Gaara, wrapping it around his wrist. Tugging at it, she pulled Gaara towards her. She pulled back her fist and punched him in the gut. He fell to his knees before her. The whip disappeared.

Falling onto his back, Gaara spun his legs, knocking Tenmai's out from under her. Using some of the sand in his gourd, he bound her arms and legs. She didn't struggle against her bonds, just closed her eye. Chakra became visible around her. Hearing the sound of water behind him, Gaara turned around only to be plowed over by his own wet sand. Water came up from the ground covering the bonds that Tenmai had and turning it into the same mush that just plowed Gaara over. Said Kazekage stood up. Muck clung to his clothes and caked his hair. One of his bangs hung between his eyes, drops of the sandy water dipping onto his lips. Smiling at him, Tenmai took a handkerchief out of her pocket and dabbed at his lips, removing it.

"Gaara, you are a drowned rat."

"It's your fault."

"I realize that."

Not realize what Gaara was doing, being so absorbed with her current task, he took a hand full of the offensive substance and smother it into her hair. It, too, dripped down her face. Her face reddened in anger. Placing a hand on the Kazekage's chest, she undid the straps holding the gourd on his back. It fell to the ground behind him. She smiled at him again before pushing him backwards. He tripped over his gourd but grabbed Tenmai at the last second. As she fell to the ground, she pushed her feet hard against the ground, flipping over Gaara only to be pulled back down. She landed hard on her back, out of breath and Gaara still holding onto her wrist tightly.

Gaara placed his hands securely on the ground behind his head and pushed his feet against the ground. As his body went up he twisted in mid-air. He landed straddling Tenmai's waist, sand kunai against her neck. She pushed against him, but he held her hands above her head. Pushing her face towards his, she glared into his eyes. They held each other's gaze for a few minutes, until Gaara dropped his guard. In the blink of an eye, he was on his back, their positions switched. Tenmai had a kunai to his cheek, both of her knees held his arms down, allowing her to run her finger over the symbol on his forehead, a sad smile on his face.

"Shunned by your whole village at such a young age, finding out your uncle hated you all along, your father trying to kill the being he helped create, you have lived a hard life, Gaara. I will not say I pity you, but I do sympathize. I have led a hard life as well, so we have something in common. As your future wife I make it my duty and purpose to heal you, make you happy, and make you understand that you have an important purpose in the world."

"I don't need your help." he growled, glaring up at her.

"Gaara, we are getting married whether we want to or not and I don't want to go into a relationship with a huge wall between us. I know more about you then you know."

"I don't care what you know about me and what you don't, just stay out of my life. I don't need anyone's help."

"I want to help." she dropped the kunai and gently pet his cheek. "I will never hurt you, Gaara, I make that a promise, kill me if I break it. We cannot change the minds of the Elders, their decision is final."

"I...I hate being hurt. That's all that happens when it comes to relationships, they always hurt and betray each other." the Kazekage mumbled.

"That isn't true. It may be so with some but look at all the happy couples throughout this country, your county, the world. It is possible to love and be happy. In the future, whether you love me or not, I will make you happy. I will make you feel as though you are the most cared for person in all the world."

They watched each other, not even realizing how close they were. They didn't even hear the footsteps approaching them off to the side.

"Hey guys, save it for the honeymoon!" Kankuro yelled, pulling the two out of their reverie.

They shot apart and glared at the puppet master.

"Kankuro, you idiot." Gaara growled.

"You were not suppose to tell anyone! You had better start running!" Tenmai yelled, red in the face from anger and embarrassment.

"Mai-chan." Naruto muttered, catching the attention of everyone. "What did her mean? Are you and Gaara getting married?"

"Ahhh...well, you see, the Elders arranged for the two of us to marry. We just found out today, on the same day we met." she stood up, eyes shifting to everyone. "I'm going to the baths. Care to join me Sakura, Temari?"

"Yeah, we'll go." the two voiced, following after her.

Gaara watched her walk away. The wet sand around her lost the water in it, returning to it's dry form. It shifted a bit, returning to the gourd. Gaara stood up and put it back onto his back, following after Tenmai. Kankuro shook his head and Naruto and Sasuke were utterly confused.

* * *

Keep an eye out for the next chapter! Review!!!

J1nx-th3-P1nx-6odd355


	3. The Journey, Part 1

Sorry for the wait. It's been about 2 weeks since my last update. I was trying to figure out a way to approach this chapter and it finally worked out. I hope eveyone like this. The chapter should be out by the end of the week. I only have to work three days and I have class in the morning all week.

Read, review, and enjoy!

* * *

With a drawn out sigh, Tenmai relaxed in the water of the bath. The water shifted around her a bit before branching out, creating miniature whirlpools around the woman's side. Temari and Sakura laughed as they whirled around them. A smirk came to Tenmai's face as she sunk below the surface of the water. The water shifted again, this time coming around her face, creating a pocket of air for her to breath. She watered her hair and grabbed the bar of soap on the ledge, lathering up her long, violet tresses. Suds broke the surface, drawing the attention of the two girls in the baths with her.

"Tenmai?" Sakura called out, looking around for her.

"Tenmai? What the...shit, she's under the water." Temari exclaimed, sloshing over to the water kunoichi.

Said girl felt the pressure that Temari was causing and rose above the water, air bubble popping. Wiping the soap out of her eyes, she came face to face with a red-faced wind manipulator.

"What the hell? I thought you were drowning!" She exclaimed, placing her hands on Tenmai's shoulders. "Don't worry me like that."

"Gomen ne, Temari-chan."

"Not formalities, please."

"Understood."

"Mai-chan?"

Tenmai looked over at the rosette haired girl. Her emerald eyes were intently watching her and she shifted away, rather uncomfortable. She knew what Sakura was going to ask about, Gaara. Turning around, Tenmai placed the bar of soap back on the stone ledge surrounding the bath. A sound of a door opening caught the girls attention and they turned around. Temari and Sakura screeched and dove underwater as three men came into view. They were definitely not the boys. It was sickening, the looks of lust on their face, and it made Tenmai's blood boil. She turned her back to them, hand going to her towel. It wasn't where she put it. Looking up, she could see another man holding it up, the same look on his face as he gazed down at her exposed body.

Tenmai was well endowed, larger then most women and rivaling Tsunade when it came to cup size. Though she was large breasted, she was rather petite. She stood at only five feet, four inches, had long legs, well-toned physique, and a slim waist. Her silver eyes caught the attention of the man above her and he knelt next to her, petting her cheek. She was impassive. Lifting up her hand, she placed it against his temple. Suddenly he was panting and twitching, drawing his partners attention. Taking her towel out of his hands, she wrapped it around her body securely and climbed out of the water.

The man was in a fetal position, grasping his head tightly, shaking violently. It was a simple, no-seal jutsu she earned years before. It was a mind-control type that caused the victim to relive their most horrifying and gruesome memory. It also manipulated it, causing it to be far more disturbing then the actual memory. Tenmai faced the three on the other side before looking at the girls. They were huddled back to back in the center of the pool, Temari facing Tenmai and Sakura facing the men. Tenmai smiled at Temari before flickering out of view.

One of the men, the leader, blocked a fist thrown at his face and side-stepped a kick. A volley of hits came at him from all sides, until one struck home. He collapsed in pain, holding his neck where a firm chop made it's mark. He tried to gasp for breath, but his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he passed out from lack of air. The other two looked around, trying to find Tenmai. She appeared behind one and pulled him back by the neck, placing a sleeper hold on him. He fought against her, managing to break free, but collapsed, a poisoned needle sticking out of the back of his neck. That left one.

He was sweating profusely, obviously nervous and terrified of the little girl who took out his partners. A splash caught his attention. Turning towards the pool, he saw Temari moving to get a towel. Smirking at her, he jumped to get her, only realizing his mistake as soon as his foot left the surface. A well placed punch to his chest caused him to go flying through the wall separating the men and women's baths.

Gaara, Kankuro, Sasuke, and Naruto looked up when they heard the bamboo crack. A man came tumbling through, landing in the water with a splash. He rose to the surface, couching violently. The boys looked and saw Tenmai standing on the water before the man. He shook in fear. Tenmai smirked at him and squatted before him. He unconsciously took a step back.

"I will let you live and you can gather up your friends, but if I ever see you doing anything like that again or if I so much as see you again, I will have your head. I hate how most men think that women are so inferior to them, they we are little play toys. Well, news flash," she took him by the collar and hoisted him up to meet her eyes, his feet still in the water. "We are not all dainty flowers and most definitely not going to give our bodies to scoundrels like you and your friends. Now, get lost."

Dropping him back into the water, she looked up to see the boys in front of her. Her eyes had darkened drastically and they noticed. Kankuro was the first to break the silence.

"Nice body, Tenmai. Mind if you give a show?" he yelled to her in a joking manner.

Not in much of a joking mood, Tenmai turned all her anger to Kankuro, glaring so hotly at him he shuddered and turned away. It was then that they all realized that Tenmai was only in a towel that threatened to fall off and reveal all she had. Naruto instantly sported a bleeding nose, turning around to avoid it getting worse. Sasuke blushed before walking away, muttering about crazy women. Gaara was frozen in his spot. This wasn't his first time seeing a women as unclothed as Tenmai, but it was the fact that he got to truly see her figure, the body of his so-called 'future wife'. She noticed his scrutinizing gaze and blushed, looking away from him. Gaara, embarrassed by what he was doing looked the opposite way.

"I'm going to go see how the girls are." she muttered to no one in particular, walking back across the water to the other side.

It was going to be difficult to explain this event to the owner of the baths.

* * *

Upon getting to her temporary room, conveniently located in a hotel with the whole floor she was on being reserved for the Kazekage, Tenmai changed out of her Shinobi clothes and into a simple set of night clothes, a tank top and short shorts. Standing in the center of the room, in the largest open area, she stretched out her muscles. It was a long day and tomorrow was going to be longer.

Gaara walked up to door and raised his fist to knock, but paused. He was...nervous? Excited? All sorts of emotions and thought ran through his mind. Never had someone done this to him, made him feel so many various things at once. If he was his old self, he would have eliminated her by now. She was the first person to never show fear upon hearing his name and seeing what he could do. She accepted him immediately, despite his past. Though they had just met, he...admired her, in his own way.

Pushing the thoughts to the side, he knocked lightly on her door, hearing a faint "come in" from the other side. He pushed open the door to find her in a straddle on the floor, stretching out her muscles. Tenmai looked up at the Kazekage and smiled. Gaara sat in front of her on the floor, removing the gourd on his back. Knowing, exactly, why he came, she grabbed a small stack of papers and a map off of the desk and laid in out on the floor before them.

"I have been to Suna before," she assured him, ruffling through the papers. "And I know the village rather well. Based upon what I know and what Temari has told me, there are five main entrances into the village and several minor. I will talk with the guards of Suna personally and discuss a more strategical approach to our problem. We will also need to meet with the Elders to go over plans for both your protection, as well as the villages, and our...marriage. I have no idea when they want us to get married or where, but we need to talk to them as soon as possible. Is all of that alright with you, Gaara?"

Gaara had a far away look on his face. It was a lot of information thrown at him all at once. Tenmai waved her hand in his face for a few seconds before Gaara grabbed it.

"Got it all. What time do you wish to leave in the morning?"

"Sunrise, at the latest. If we leave then, we will make to the border of the River Lands by midnight. We could stay there, refill our water supply, then make the trek across and into the desert. Since it gets rather cool in the desert at night, we would be able to rest comfortably for a while before going the rest of the distance."

They sat in silence for a few moments, but when Tenmai went to grab the paper's on the floor between, she realized that Gaara was still holding on to her and he hadn't noticed. The two of them looked at their conjoined hands before pulling them apart, pretending it never happened. Tenmai gathered up the papers and put them on the desk while Gaara put his gourd on.

"Good night Gaara."

"Night...Tenmai."

He left the room and Tenmai took in a deep breath, realizing she's been holding it since they let go of each other. The temperature seemed to rise in the room and she fanned herself, drawing in deeper and deeper breaths.

"Snap out of it, girl. He's your boss now and you can't develop any feelings for him, none at all. Now, how about some sleep?"

Tenmai gathered up all of her things, making sure she all that she needed and that it was organized, before curling up on top of the covers and falling asleep.

* * *

The next morning arrived quickly. Tenmai was making her way to the other bedrooms to get Temari and Kankuro up when Gaara strolled past her, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. Tenmai's face heated up quickly and she shook her head to rid herself of the blush. She didn't understand what was going on with her. Why was she blushing around him? Hitting herself on the forehead, she knocked on the door in front of her.

"Temari, time to go."

"I'll be out in a few. Go wake up the idiot."

"Alright." Tenmai chuckled to herself as she walked to Kankuro's room.

The puppet master was still asleep when she walked into the room, having given up on knocking after 2 minutes of no response. Building chakra into her hands, she grabbed the edge of the mattress and flipped it over, knocking him to the ground. A grunt echoed in the room followed by a groan. Kankuro climbed out from under the mattress, anger on his non-painted face.

"What the hell was that for?"

"Time to get up Kuro-chan. We got a lot of distance to cover before nightfall."

"But it's still dark outside. Just one more hour."

"No if, ands, or buts about it. Time to get a move on, lazy Kuro-chan."

"Oh, buzz off Tenmai and don't call me Kuro-chan!" he yelled as she sauntered out of the room, a smile on her face.

Gaara came out of the room next to Kankuro's and noticed the wide smile on Tenmai's face.

"What are you happy about?"

"I got to flip Kankuro off of his bed." she winked at him. "Anyways, do you have all of your things together? I want to leave as soon as lazy ass is up."

"I've been ready all morning."

"Didn't you sleep?"

"Not...entirely."

"But I thought the Shukaku was gone?"

"I still have trouble falling asleep."

"I'm sorry."

"It's...don't worry about it." he growled as he walked away.

"You don't have to be so defensive." she called out. "I know it's hard falling asleep, especially with the nightmares that never seem to go away, but the only way to heal is to move on, forget about the past. I understand you Gaara, I know who you are and what you were. You're not alone, no matter what you say or think. There is always someone out there who understands you."

Gaara whipped around to yell at her but found she wasn't there anymore. Growling, he turned on his heel and headed to get his things. What right did she have to say those things, he thought to himself. She knew nothing about him. She didn't care, she was only saying those things for...for...who cares, he shouted in his mind.

Tenmai grabbed the pack in her room and made sure she had everything. Temari came into her room, ready to leave, Kankuro and Gaara waiting in the hall. Double checking everything, the group headed out, ready to make the long trek. Tenmai headed the front with Temari, the two girls carrying on conversations about whatever came to mind while leaping through the trees, Kankuro following behind, and Gaara taking up the back. They paused around noon to eat and sit for a little. While Kankuro and Temari were filling up the canteens at the stream, Tenmai stood abruptly, causing Gaara to watch her. Dropping her pack and weapons to the ground, she jumped into the brush. Gaara heard a grunt and a body slamming into the ground. A spike of chakra came from the area and he hurried to see what was going on. He was amazed at what he saw.

Tenmai was surrounded by Shinobi, each bent on killing her, as well as him. Several were already dead. She was standing still, eyes open but not watching anything. The silver depths were now pitch black and seemed to swirl. She smirked at them all and took a kunai out of her holder, slicing open her hand. It was then that Gaara noticed her outfit was different. She wore a tight black tube top, made of the same material as the shirt from the day before, and odd black pants. The right leg went all the way down to her boots, but the left was cut off like shorts and around the thigh was a holster holding her kunai and a pair of sais. Her hair was different as well. The day before it was violet, now it was black, just like her eyes. The headband of Takigakure decorated her forehead.

The Shinobi all jumped at Tenmai, weapons in hand. Gaara made to join her side, but was held back by a black tendril coming out of the ground. The same black energy encased her blood covered, outstretched hands and held all her attackers. The tendrils turned into hands, holding the limbs of her victims. Pulling her hands towards her, the hands pulled ribbing the men apart. Their screams were short but the blood flowed continuously. Drops of the blood, from all 15 Shinobi, clung to Tenmai, dripping down her face. Her eyes were shut tight. Water fell from the skies, washing the crimson from her skin.

Blinking open her eyes, she looked at Gaara and smiled. The ground shifted around them, the earth pulling the body parts down below the surface. Kneeling, Tenmai stroked the dirt, whispering a thank you under her breath before standing and walking to Gaara. Her eyes were still the black, swirling color and the tendril had yet to release him. He was wary of her until she smiled warmly, the blackness around his ankle disappearing.

"Are you alright, Gaara? No one hurt you, did they?"

"N..No." he stuttered, shaking his head.

"That's good. Let's get back to our belongings, shall we?"

She walked past him, brushing against him ever so slightly. It was in that single moment, watching her kill those men effortlessly, that Gaara feared what she could do, what she was truly capable of. He thought of what could happen if she was the enemy instead of an ally.

* * *

When night arrived, they had made it halfway through the River Country. Setting up camp for the night, Tenmai took the first watch, Temari and Kankuro grateful for the chance to sleep. They weren't aware of what had happened earlier in the day, with the Shinobi that had attacked Tenmai. Tenmai started a fire with the dry wood scraps around their campsite and sat before it, staring into the embers, deep in thought. Gaara came up behind her in order to sit with her but noticed something odd on her back. It looked like a scar, one similar to the scar on her face. It ran from the top of her left shoulder, down her ribs, across the lower portion of her back, ending at her right hip.

"How did you get your scars?" he asked as he sat next to her.

"Why do you care?"

"I don't. Just curious, that's all."

"Then why should I tell you?" she snapped, glaring at the man beside her. "You don't care so I shouldn't tell you."

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Gaara, you grew up alone and hated. Admitted, you had the demon Shukaku in you, but in all honesty, at least you were ignored." She looked back into the flames, a sad look on her face. "I grew up hated by my father. I only had my mother, until...she was taken away. The bastard who is now after the both of us killed her, before my very eyes. I came home from my uncle's house, after playing with my cousin Shibuki. I couldn't find my parents downstairs so I went up to their room. My father had my mother strapped to the bed and was beating her senseless. She was crying, begging for him to stop, but he laughed and hit her harder. My whimpers caught his attention. He laughed at the tears running down my face and hit them all off my face with a single blow. I hurried to my mother, tried to get her bonds off, only realizing a few minutes later that it was useless. She was dead. My father came at me after that, with the knife that ended her life. That's how I got my first scar, the one on my face."

She traced a finger down the side of her face, following the scar from the corner of her eye to her collar bone. Facing Gaara, she smiled sadly, a sorrowful look coming to her now silver eyes. They sat in silence for the next few hours, neither tired. The fire crackled and a log tumbled, sending embers into the air. Tenmai caught a smouldering one on her palm, staring at it. She didn't flinch as it burned and when it finally went out, there was no burn mark on her hand.

"Fire is a curious thing. It burns, wrecks homes and lives, takes so many things away. It kills trees and animals and can burn furiously, without end. Yet, despite all that, it can also bring life. Burying ashes with a seed can help it grow faster and more bountiful. Fire is the symbol of courage and love, of passion. Fire is the essence of a Phoenix. They burst into flames at the end of their life and are reborn from the ashes. Fire stands for so many things and represents many things. The flames of love, passion, courage burn in each of us." she faced Gaara. "So tell me, what is your flame?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you fight for? What is your purpose?"

"I...used to fight for myself, but now...I fight for my people, my country. What about you?"

"I fight for the innocent, to protect those that need help, those that need someone to be there for them, because I know what it is like to be in their position, to be utterly defenseless."

Tenmai gazed up at the stars, a small smile on her face. Gaara eyed the woman before him. She was a most interesting character. She is so serene and calm, but other times she could be so ruthless. He was surprised that she told him what she did. He knew that there was more but wouldn't push it. She faced him again and smiled, nudging his shoulder, causing him to smirk. They looked back up at the sky, the stars twinkling above as if winking to the inhabitants below.

* * *

Hope you all liked the chapter, I worked hard on it. REVIEW!!! Please?!?!

J1NX-TH3-P1NX-6ODD355


	4. The Journey, Part 2, Arrival at Suna

Sorry for the wait. This chapter isn't as long as the others, I was just trying to get settings and such settled. Hope you enjoy it.

**Read and Review!!**

* * *

Temari and Kankuro awoke to Tenmai packing up camp. Little did they know that she and Gaara stayed up the whole night, silently enjoying each others company, carrying on conversations when it became to quiet. Her outfit was also a bit modified this morning. Over her tube top and hacked off pants, she wore a jacket going down to her boot covered feet, lightly kissing the ground. The sleeves were long and brushed her fingertips. They went to her knees when she held her arms up. The jacket had a mandarin-style collar, clasping at the neck.

Breakfast was served, a simple and small portion of granola, freeze-dried fruits and meat, all with water. Before full day break they were traveling again. It was much the same as the day before, running through tree tops and, occasionally, on the ground. They reached the border of the Wind Country a little after noon. Taking a break from running, they ate their rations, drank plenty of water, and stretched out their sore muscles.

Tenmai, after eating, walked onto the first patch of desert sand and drew a kunai. Slicing her thumb, she removed a scroll from her pack, this one different from the one used to summon Shugoshi. Holding the scroll in her mouth, she performed a series of hand seals then unfurled the scroll, running her bleeding thumb across the parchment. Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro stood behind her, watching intently. A flash and smoke appeared before Tenmai and when it cleared, a giant falcon stood before them.

The height of it was unbelievable. It must have been as tall as a tree, close to twenty-five feet tall. It stretched out it's wings which were almost twice it's height. The feathers looked like gold in the desert sun, it's head had a more bronze look to it along with the long tail. It's eyes were like amber, glowing with knowledge and wisdom. It stooped it's neck low and looked into the eyes of Tenmai who smiled and hugged the creature around the neck.

"Everyone, this is Aarod (air-odd), he is my spirit protector and most loyal companion." She faced the giant bird, who bowed to her because of her kind words. "We are in need of you flight and speed as we journey to Sunagakure. We stand now on the North-Northwest border of the Wind Country and are currently being followed. Our enemy has already attacked us once and we cannot afford another rendezvous until we are well rest and better equipped. Will you bare us hence forth to the village we seek, Aarod, Master of the Skies?"

"Of course, my mistress." His deep voice echoed through the air, causing the ones behind Tenmai to step back a step.

"What do mean we were attacked?" Kankuro demanded, placing a hand on Tenmai's shoulder and whipping her around.

Before Gaara could summon his sand to hold his brother, Aaron let out a piercing screech, the air from his lungs throwing the Puppet Master back several feet. Tenmai rested her hand on the falcon's head, stroking his feathers. He relaxed under her touch. Gaara watched the exchange with curiosity. She had such control over the large animal, yet he seems to be of a royal animal line or something. Tenmai was completely undisturbed by the screech which caused her hair to blow around violently, considering he was right behind her.

"Aarod is very protective of me, Kankuro, so I would be careful, but to answer your question, yes. There was an attack yesterday afternoon when we stopped to collect water. I handled it."

"Mistress, did you use the bloodline trait of Takigakure, by any chance?"

"Yes."

"You know what that does to you." he scolded. "You could loose control of _them _so easily."

"_Them?_" Temari inquired.

"The Hidden Ones. They are the tortured souls of the world, out to seek revenge. There are select people of Takigakure that have the ability to pull these souls from the In-Between and use them against their enemy. In exchange, the Hidden Ones draw out Chakra from the summoner. They love powerful Shinobi, so much for them to feed on. While this is helpful, they can turn on the summoner, drain their Chakra, and take over their corpse. It is both useful and detrimental." Tenmai explained, turning back to Aarod. "Are we ready?"

"Yes, my Mistress."

The giant Falcon knelt and Tenmai jumped up onto his back where a saddle-like contraption sat. It allowed people to sit comfortably and not worry about falling. The other three looked at each other before following suit. Aarod spread his wings and beat them, rising higher and higher into the air with each flap. They were up in the clouds before long as he made his way south to Sunagakure.

Before long Tenmai took off her pack and handed it off to Gaara before going up to Aarod's head. They talked quietly to each other, before Tenmai nodded her head. Gazing back at the others, she smiled and saluted before leaping off the beast. Gaara was up in a flash and at the edge of the carrier, ready to use his sand to catch her. Aarod began to descend, following after her. Tenmai was free falling head first, arms out and hair out of it's braid.

Her jacket was buttoned up to the collar and the sleeves billowed around her. The air around her suddenly shifted and she began to fly, arms tucked tightly against her body. Aarod leveled out with her, flying along side. Gaara and Temari looked on in wonder. Only a person who had a large amount of chakra control and knows the jutsu required could pull it off. They didn't even see her perform hand seals. Kankuro was still wondering why she jumped as he watched her fly over Aarod, and over their heads, to the falcon's other side. A loud shout and screech answered his question as a flock of large birds bearing riders rose up and tailed them. Tenmai barrel-rolled back to the offenders.

Spreading her arms out, her sleeves billowed behind her and she pulled her arms before her, hands grasping the opposite elbow. Muttering a word under her breath, the sleeves puffed up and blew out, a barrage of difficult-to-see needles launched at the birds, and took down almost the whole fleet. Three were left flying, the others falling out of the sky like dead weights. Pulling her arms back to her body, she drew a sai off of her left thigh and passed it to her right hand. With her left, she pulled a hand fan out of her jacket and opened it up, the metal edge glistening in the sun.

With a boost of chakra, Tenmai sped at them, her sai killing the rider on the first bird and the fan cutting the birds head clear off. As she made at the other two, an arrow found it's mark in her right shoulder, so, despite the pain, she threw her sai, impaling the neck of the one who shot her. The last was taken out easily, it's head severed, along with the two now riderless birds. Barrel-rolling again, Tenmai headed back to the others, putting her fan back.

The wound throbbed, trickles of blood falling to the golden sands below. Landing on Aarod's back, Tenmai fell to her knees and gently eased the arrow out of it's resting place. Undoing the clasps of her jacket, she pulled down the material to reveal her bleeding shoulder. Temari poured the water from her canteen over the wound while Tenmai pulled a small medical kit out of her pack. Gaara watched the two girls clean the blood off and stop the bleeding. Tenmai placed a hand over the wound, a soft aura surrounding her hand, healing it.

"Aarod, let's make haste!" she yelled to the falcon who wings began to beat faster instantly.

"Are you alright?" Temari asked, tenderly placing a hand on her previously injured shoulder.

"I'll be fine."

"What was that? The flying and everything?" Gaara wondered, kneeling before the girl.

"It is a silent jutsu I learned a long time ago, back when my mother was alive. Her grandfather was from the Land of Wind." she smiled sadly, remembering. "The ones that were attacking us were working for my father and were, probably, the team mates of the ones who attacked in the forest yesterday. There are more behind us so we need to hurry to Suna. When we get there, I'll take Shugoshi around the wall. We need to get a barrier up. I won't be able to take them all down without getting some rest."

"But we could get the Shinobi from Suna to take care of them." Temari told her.

"Do you think they will stay on the ground when they can ride in the skies?" Gaara reminded his sister, turning his gaze towards the desert.

Suna rose on the horizon, it's stone wall reflecting the desert sunlight. Aarod picked up speed, hurrying towards the city. Tenmai took out another scroll, summoning her spider friend. As they passed over the wall, she yelled for Gaara to take care of her pack as she grabbed her neglected sword and jumped onto the stone with Shugoshi. They walked along the top, placing kanji notes every foot, each with a drop of blood atop the writing. They were finished within an hour, their 'guests' having not made themselves known. Standing in front of the first note, Tenmai did a series of hand seals.

"Barrier of the Forbidden Doctrine!" she yelled.

Her chakra rose to substantial amounts and bits of it flew off to each note. As soon as the energy reached them, they reacted in unison, throwing a pale blue aure up, meeting high above the city. The aura formed a dome over the city, barely visible, until it faded out, still intact. Tenmai smiled and knelt next to Shugoshi who pushed against her. Running her hands over his head and back, she pulled a different note out of her pocket. This one was placed on Shugoshi's back. It allowed the dome to absorb the unlimited amount of energy from Shugoshi, his energy being linked to the In-Between. He stiffened as it took control, his body becoming like stone.

Patting him on the head one more time, Tenmai stood and jumped away, making for the Kazekage's tower. She knew Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro would be there giving their full reports of everything that has happened to the elders. She was ready to give them a piece of her mind, almost as much as she wanted to yell at her village leader and elders. When she got to the building, it took very little time to get to the meeting room, the guards backing down and bowing to her as soon as they realized who she was.

In the meeting room, Gaara demanded an explanation from the Elders. Why did he have to marry a woman that he never met before? The Elders were shocked that he knew, he wasn't suppose to find out until he came to Suna. Tenmai opened the doors behind the Kazekage, bowed to everyone in the room, and took her seat on his right. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, noticing her heightened chakra levels.

"Elders, it is a pleasure seeing you all again, I just wish it was a better time." Tenmai told them, looking around at each with a smile on her face. "This is just like my previous visits to Sunagakure, except it was under a different Kazekage, Chiyo was alive, and times were different."

"You knew my father?" Gaara asked, facing the woman beside him completely.

"Yes, quite well actually. My father and him were close friends, believe it or not, and my father was also in charge of alliances back in the day. You don't remember?"

"I try to forget the past."

"Never forget the past. While it might have been bleak and miserable at times, you never want to forget because those events made you who you are today, a powerful and loyal leader who would stop at nothing to protect his people. Memories shape us, Gaara, as do the events that take place and the people around us."

"You would be wise to listen to her, Gaara. She knows what she is talking about." Ebizou stated, one of the elders across the table.

"Ebizou-jiisama, I've missed you. How has everything been?" Tenmai smiled at him, truly happy to see the old man again.

"Everything has been fine, Mai-chan. How's your cousin?"

"Enjoying life and what it brings. He is a wonderful leader. Oh, he's engaged to this beautiful woman back home."  
"Really? So we can expect a wedding invitation?"  
"Of course, all the Kages and Elders in our alliance are invited. Takigakure will finally have a married leader."

"I'm lost, what the hell are you two talking about?" Gaara demanded.

"My cousin is the leader of Takigakure, the one who came to Tsunade's office in Konoha. Anyway, onto the subject we are all here for, when are Gaara and I to wed?"

"We will allow you to choose the date, as long as it is within the next year." One of the Elders stated, the others nodding in agreement.

"How can you all sit back and watch this happen?" yelled Gaara. "I don't even know this woman as well as I should and you want us to join in a union we can't back out of nor avoid."  
"Gaara, sit down." Tenmai commanded, pulling him by his sleeve into his chair.

"We will allow you two to discuss everything out and tell us your decisions. Dismissed."

Tenmai stood up and bowed deeply to the Elders before grabbing the pack in between her and Gaara's chair. Latching onto the Kazekage's arm, she pulled him up out of his chair and out the door. He pulled away from her hold.

"Don't man-handle me, woman."  
"Don't call me woman, I have a name."  
"Just because we are being forced into this does not mean we have to get along."

"You are so air-headed Gaara. Do you really not remember?"

"What do you mean?"

"We've met before Gaara." She smiled sadly at him. "When we were younger, my father and I came here to negotiate alliances with your father. You and I were introduced. While our father's were discussing alliances, you and I would play together, swing on the swings or playing ball. The talks our father's were having were about our future. We were betrothed when we were younger, Gaara, not recently. And you were rather warm to the idea back then, saying that you would love to have me as your wife. Admitted, we were children, but it put a nice feeling in my heart. I have always admired you."

"We knew each other? I...don't remember."

"That's why you never forget the past. You always forget the important stuff. I can walk myself to the house. You have work to finish. Make sure you bring my trunk home with you, though."

Tenmai turned around and walked down the hall, her back facing Gaara. A sad look settled on her face. She never forgot Gaara. She used to love playing games with him when she came to Suna. Those events were long before he realized what was inside of him, what made the villagers fear him. His sand protected him back then, but she was never touched by it. The Shukaku never bothered her, never saw her as a threat, so she was always allowed to hug Gaara and he loved the feeling he got in the pit of his stomach, the feeling that someone cared.

"Wait...Tenmai." Gaara called out, jogging to the sad girl. He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Allow me to escort you."

"Alright." She smiled warmly.

* * *

Well, what do you all think? As a note, Tenmai calls Ebizou 'jiisama' because he is a grandfather-like figure. It's kind of like Naruto calling Tsunade baasan.

Let me know what you think. I'll have the next chapter out when I can.

J1nx-th3-P1nX-6odd355


	5. Kisses and Confessions, A New Mission

Sorry for the long wait! The keyboard on my laptop broke so I had to wait for my new one to come in so I could finish the chapter up. This sets up the romance between Tenmai and Gaara. It could also count as a filler since none of the real action starts until the next chapter, which I plan to begin tonight. Let me know what you think.

Gaara might seem a bit OOC in this chapter, but everyone must understand, time has passed. He isn't what he was when he was younger. Being the Kazekage has changed him, having friends made him a better person. All he needs is love, which he most definately gets. Enough of my ranting...

Enjoy the chapter!!! Read and Review!!!

* * *

Five months have passed since they arrived in Suna. Tenmai was happy to be there. Her and Temari bonded instantly, sometimes staying up late telling stories about things that have happened to them, their missions, and, of course, the guys they liked or admired. While having one of these discussions while cooking dinner one night, Temari asked Tenmai what she thought of Gaara.

"Why do you ask?" Tenmai wondered, stirring the meat in the pan around.

"I see the way you look at him, so don't deny it. You like my little brother, don't you?"

"Yeah, I guess I do. I just can't help it."

"Why?"

"There is just something about him that draws me in. He's sweet underneath the hard exterior. Gaara was once so cold he could rival ice but now he is far more open and caring. He would do anything for his people. He is damaged. His heart is cracked but is trying to mend itself. I want to heal him, Temari. I want to be the one he trusts."

"I have never heard anyone say such positive things about Gaara before." Temari smiled at the younger woman. "I believe you will do just that, Mai-chan."

The two girls finished cooking up dinner. Little did they know Gaara was standing just outside the kitchen, a most peculiar look on his face. It was true what Temari said, no one has ever said so many positive things about him. He knew Tenmai cared for him, but not in the ways she was saying. Deep in his heart, he felt a flutter and spurt of happiness. Someone cared for him, the monster of Suna, and wanted to help him. Gaara was willing to let her in and this shocked him. How could one woman do this to his heart?

* * *

Gaara got home early the next day, having finished up his paperwork ahead of schedule. Walking inside, he could smell lemon in the air. That meant one thing, Tenmai was on a cleaning spree, again. She didn't want to live there for free so when she had a day off from watching Gaara she cleaned the whole house, bottom to top and back again. This was one of those days. He couldn't hear Temari which meant she was probably out and, knowing his brother, Kankuro was probably tinkering with his puppets. Walking up the stairs, Gaara walked to his room.

Inside the room, Tenmai was dusting off Gaara's desk after organizing the papers and books he had laying atop it. When Gaara entered, he was halted by her. She had her deep violet-black hair up in a half-bun, two sticks holding it in place, and the rest of her hair falling down her neck and back. Her head band was on top of her head, holding some loose strands away from her face. A simple white tank top covered her top, the bandages underneath visible. He could see the top of her scar, the paleness sticking out against her tan skin. She wore short shorts, making her third scar visible. It was on her right leg, beginning on her upper, outer thigh, going across to her inner, and straight down to her ankle.

Gaara has yet to learn how she got that one. She told him about the first one shortly after they met and the second one a month back.

One night, when she was younger, she was on an A-rank mission with her teammates. At the time she was the MC captain and they were tracking down a dangerous assassin who held valuable information about Takigakure. Her and her teammates were heading to their hotel after getting dinner when they were ambushed. There were twenty ninjas to their three-man squad. Her friends were killed off easily and she was left fighting the leader. He managed to sneak up behind her and slice her with his sword. She would have bled to death if Tsunade wasn't there, having met up with the Hokage the day before.

"You're home early, Gaara." Tenmai greeted, knocking Gaara out of his reminiscing. "Finish everything up?"

"Yeah, there wasn't much to do today anyway. Cleaning?"

"Of course. You wouldn't believe the amount of dust that settles in just a week. It's unnatural."

She set down her cleaning products and walked over to Gaara. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she helped him out of the black, long vest he wore over his cream Kazekage robes. Gaara removed his hat which was placed on a small chair with his vest. Tenmai removed the scarf around his neck, unknowingly causing a shiver to run down Gaara's spine. She set to work undoing the clasps on the front of his robes, going from his neck to his hips. She did this everyday for him, carrying on a light conversation. Today she was quiet and Gaara wondered what was wrong.

"Tenmai, are you alright?" He asked as she slid the robes over his shoulders and folded it.

"I talked with the elders today...about our wedding."

"Oh? And what did they say?"

"Temari and I are to plan everything out. The wedding is to take place here in Suna in less then a year. They are being nice and giving us time to get to know each other better."

"That's nice of them."

"Yeah. Oh, Shibuki, my cousin, is going to be arriving within the week with his wife."

"Are you happy?"

"Of course I am. I get to see him again. The last time I got to see him was when he came to Tsunade's office. I didn't get to go to the wedding, if you remember correctly."

"Is that all?" Gaara asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You seem to have something on your mind."

"Gaara?"

"Yes?"

"Do you want to get married? Are you only doing this because you have to or do truly want to be with me?"

"I...I don't know. All of this was thrown at me, I'm still trying to take it all in. Don't get me wrong," he assured her, placing a soft hand on her cheek. "I don't hate you, in fact I trust you more then anyone else I have ever known, and I know you wouldn't hurt me. I just need to take everything to mind, we are going to be bonded forever."

"I understand, Gaara."

They looked at each other, silence taking over. Gaara's hand still rested on Tenmai's cheek and she wasn't complaining. Stepping forward, Tenmai wrapped her arms around Gaara's neck, hugging him lightly. He stiffened. No one ever really hugged him, or at least from what he could remember. She placed her head on his collar bone, her right hand rubbing soothing circles between his shoulder blades. Timidly, he placed his arms around her waist, his hands resting on her lower back loosely.

"It's alright, Gaara, I won't hurt you. I promise. No matter what arises or what happens, I would never hurt you. I swore to protect you, even with my life, so don't worry. I'm here for you, whenever you might need me."

Tenmai pulled away a little, arms still around him, to look him in the eyes. He had the most unusual look on his face, like he was trying to figure out what was going on. She giggled to herself causing the look to disappear. Gaara cocked a non-existent eyebrow at her causing her to giggle even more.

"You're so adorable, Panda-chan." she half-whispered.

Tenmai leaned in while raising herself onto her toes. Wrapping her arms tighter around him, she pressed her lips against his. She stayed like that, eyes open, waiting for a response. Gaara was thunder-struck. He didn't expect her to do that. He was shocked, confused, and happy all at the same time. Gazing down at her smiling eyes, he pressed back. Her eyelids fluttered close as she tilted her head, deepening the kiss. She didn't know if this was his first kiss or not, probably, but he was good. Tenmai lightly nibbled on his bottom lip causing him to open his mouth in surprise. Timidly, she pushed into his mouth causing him to react and follow her move.

They kissed each other deeply, Gaara pushing her against the wall, causing her to grunt. He tried to pull away to ask if she was alright but she wouldn't allow it. The two continued, tongues fighting each other. She tugged at the thin undershirt he wore as his hands played with the sensitive skin of her bare back. Their air was running low so, with one more soft kiss, they pulled away, foreheads resting against each other.

"Wow. You're good, Gaara." Tenmai complimented, taking deep breaths.

"Hn. Not bad, I could get used to this."

They were silent for a moment, trying to catch their breaths, foreheads still connected.

"Panda-chan, don't freak out when I say this, but...I think...I might be falling in love with you."

Gaara made to say something but a finger to his lip stopped him. "Let me finish. You don't have to say anything in return, but I just had to get it off of my chest. It's been driving me crazy. You are such an intriguing person, Gaara, so mystifying and sweet. I want to be the one you can turn to when you need help. I want to be the one you can depend on. I want to be the first one you see in the morning and the last one you see at night. Listen to me, I sound so pathetic."

"You're not pathetic, Tenmai."

"Truthfully Gaara?"

"Yes. Now stop doubting yourself. You almost done in here?" he asked, looking around his room.

"I was just finishing up when you got home. Here, I'll gather up my things and go wash up so I can make dinner. You should take a shower."

"Are you saying I smell?"

"Yep, something awful." she grinned, showing she was joking.

"Oh really?"

"Oh, definitely, Panda-chan smells. Go wash up."

Tenmai smiled brightly at him. Giving him a swift peck on the lips, she wiggled out of his embrace and gather up the various cleaning products around the room. He watched her walk around his room. She was something else, he thought to himself. Tenmai was an interesting character and wasn't afraid to speak her mind. Gaara was entranced by her. He didn't know what it was but there was something about the Waterfall kunoichi that drew him in, making him want to know more and more.

"Gaara, Tenmai, you guys home?" yelled Temari from downstairs.

"We're up here. I'll be down in a minute." Tenmai yelled back before facing Gaara. "You get cleaned up and I'll see you when dinner is ready."

Placing a small kiss on his cheek, Tenmai hurried out of the room with her cleaning products. Gaara placed two fingers to his cheek, feeling the heat below the tips. What was happening to him? Whatever happened to his creed, to love only himself? Gaara clutched his head, a throb was starting just behind his eyes, spreading to the front. Everything was becoming confusing to him. He wanted to continue with his creed, with his mother's words, but he also wanted to be loved. He didn't know what it was like to have someone care and love him unconditionally. Tenmai was willing to do just that, provide him with what his heart wanted.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Gaara gathered up a change of clothes and headed into the conjoined bathroom.

* * *

A week later, a scroll came into the village, addressed to the Kazekage. It was delivered to him by none other than Naruto. Sakura, Sasuke, Lee, Kakashi, and Shikamaru had joined him in delivering the message, all wanting to see Suna and their friends. Shikamaru, in particular, wanted to see Temari in order to discuss the upcoming Chuunin exams, amongst other things. Over the years, the two have developed something akin to a real relationship, just haven't made it official.

As the group entered the office, they found an interesting sight. Gaara and a beautiful woman with deep brown hair and sparkling hazel eyes watched the center of the room with sweat drops. Tenmai sat on the back of Shibuki who was currently gagged and secured tightly with water ropes. The village leader struggled against the bonds but it was useless. Tenmai giggled to herself as her cousin tried to break free.

"Shibuki? Wow, I haven't seen you in a long while." Naruto commented, kneeling next to the bound leader. "What did you do to piss Tenmai off?"

"He refused to give me the scroll that he brought with him. As the future wife of the Kazekage, I have a right to see whatever scroll or parchment that comes into this office."

"'Ot un'il 'oh are 'arried." Shibuki mumbled, still gagged.

"What did he say?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow at the immaturity of her friend.

"'Not until I am married to him'." she pouted, getting off of her cousins back and releasing the binds. "So what are you all doing here?"

"Probably the same thing that Shibuki-sama is here for." Kakashi said, moving to lean against the wall.

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"The issue would be Otooji-san (uncle). It seems he has some ties to the Akatsuki."

"How is that possible? What happened?" Tenmai demanded, looking between her cousin and his wife, Mika. "Is there something wrong with the village?"

"The village was attacked, by someone who knew it well."

"You mean like when Suien attacked with the Mist ninjas?" Sasuke asked, gazing at the Waterfall leader.

"Yes. It was well planned." Shibuki faced his young cousin, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Tenmai, many of the villagers...were killed. We managed to evacuate most of the children, but we lost quite a number of people. Luckily the MC were able to take care of the problem before it got worse, but the attackers seemed to be looking for something...or someone."

"They...were looking for me, weren't they?" She asked him, looking deep into his eyes.

"I'm sorry, but your house was completely destroyed. We weren't able to salvage anything. I'm so sorry Mai-chan."

"It's alright." She assured him, smiling. "My belongings can be replaced, the lives of the villagers cannot. Did something like this happen in Konoha, Naruto? Is that why you are all here?"

"Yeah. Tsunade has a message for Gaara." Naruto pulled the scroll from a pocket and gave it to the Kazekage. "She wants to know your answer as soon as possible."

Gaara read the scroll to himself as he made his way to his desk, taking a seat in his chair. Tenmai watched him closely, noting his facial features. They went from calm to worried to angry in a few short seconds. His gaze met Tenmai's. She could see in his eyes that they needed some help in Konoha, Tsunade probably asked for Tenmai personally.

"You understand, Tenmai?"

"Hai, Gaara. I'll get my belongings together and leave right away."

"Come back to the office before you leave."

"Hai."

She turned heal and left the room to go gather her things. The Konoha ninja looked around at each other, wondering how she knew what Gaara wanted without any words passing between them. Gaara looked up as Shibuki came to stand beside him. He gave the Kazekage the scroll he held. Inside was information on the attacks as well as a small piece of parchment from the Elders of Takigakure asking how the wedding preparations were going. Only ten minutes later Tenmai returned with Temari and Kankuro in tow. The Wind Mistress immediately went to Shikamaru's side and Kankuro stood beside his brother. Tenmai walked to Gaara's side.

"I'll return as quickly as I can."

"Take someone with you, at least."

"I'll be fine Gaara, you know me."

"Stay safe."

"I will. Be back before you know it."

She leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek, causing him to redden slightly. Waving at everyone, she jumped out the window behind Gaara's desk and onto the ground below, disappearing in a whirl of sand. The others looked at the Kazekage, raising eyebrows. He glared at each in turn before turning to the paperwork on his desk. Glances passed between the ninja, each with a knowing look.

* * *

There ya go. The next chapter will be up as soon as I finish it. Review and let me know what you think!!!

J1nx


	6. The Ultimate Betrayal

Sorry for the wait everyone. I went to Orlando this past weekend for a tournament my boyfriend was in. I had fun though. Last Friday I went to the Borders "Grand Hollows Ball" and got Harry Potter...finished it last night. It was great book!!! Not gonna say anymore on it though, for those who haven't had the opportunity to read it. Well, here is the next chapter. All I'm going to say is please don't kill me!!

Enjoy! Read and Review!

* * *

Tenmai raced along the tops of the trees, hurrying towards the border of the Wind Country, eager to go home. She was able to help Konoha with their Missing-Nin problem, taking out a greater part of the army with her knowledge of jutsus. Before she left, she made sure to heal the injured with Tsunade, taking great care of the severely injured. Her 'grandmother' bid her a farewell as she made her way north to Takigakure, the home she hasn't seen in years. Tenmai was nearly in tears as she took in what had happened to her village while she was away. She spent a week in both the villages, helping out all she can. 

As she landed on the ground to take a breather, she was ambushed by large vines shooting out of the ground. They grabbed onto her limbs before she could do anything, dragging her down into the ground as a man and woman with Akatsuki robes walked into the clearing, a smirk on the man's black and white face. The woman tucked her light purple hair behind her ear as she gazed down at the limp kunoichi.

* * *

Gaara was beside himself in worry. He had not heard from Tenmai since she left and had received a letter from Konoha saying she disappeared almost a month ago. Shibuki received a similar one from Takigakure. Tenmai has not been spotted in weeks. Gaara was regretting not sending anyone with her. As the two men sat in the Kazekage office, a small bird flew in through the window and landed on Gaara's desk. It lifted its leg up to reveal a letter to the Kazekage. Removing the small scroll from the birds leg, Gaara read the letter. Anger washed over his features as he jumped out of his chair. Shibuki eyed the young leader, curious as to his reaction.

"Gather the others. The Akatsuki have her." Gaara told him, calmly.

"Of course, Gaara-san."

Shibuki ran out of the office to get everyone. Naruto and the others had stayed in Suna on Tsunade's orders. They were to stay and help them by any means necessary. Gaara gazed out the window, worry evident on his face. How could he have been so stupid? He knew the Akatsuki was after her, he understood why. She was extremely powerful. If they had her on their side, they would be unbelievably strong, that is, if she allowed them to corrupt her. In just a few short minutes, everyone was gathered in the office. They were wondering what was going on since Shibuki forego the details.

"The Akatsuki have Tenmai." Gaara told them, gazing out at his village. "They want her for the power she possesses. Her father has been searching for her ever since he found out she was still alive. They have her now and have threatened to kill her if I don't hand myself over to them. They know that she was given the mission to protect me with her life. She won't allow it. They are just outside the village, waiting for us to meet them. Will you go with me, in case a fight breaks out?"

Gaara faced the ninja in the room. They were all deep in thought, scared for their friend. Shikamaru had an arm over Temari's shoulders, the Wind Mistress near tears for her friend. Sakura had small rivers running down her face. She had grown close to Tenmai when the woman was in Konoha. Sasuke placed a hand on the small of Sakura's back, his thumb rubbing soothing circles to calm her. She was shocked at the affection, but leaned her head on his shoulder. They all looked around at each other.

"We'll go." Naruto assured Gaara, sticking his thumb up. "Believe it."

"Thank you." Gaara whispered.

* * *

Just outside the village, Zetsu stood facing the main gate, waiting anxiously for the Kazekage to make his appearance. A woman stood behind him, her face hidden by the high collar of the Akatsuki cloak and a black mask, her slashed forehead protector, bearing the Waterfall insignia, displayed proudly on the top of her head. Tenmai was wrapped up in vines next to the woman, knocked out cold. It didn't even look like she was breathing.

"Here they come." Zetsu hissed, a smirk rising up on the black side of his face.

"Good." said the mysterious woman, placing herself before her partner.

The group stopped ten feet from them, their eyes on the bound Tenmai behind them. The purple hair woman smirked under her mask, as she drew a sword out of her coat. With a swift swing, the head of Tenmai rolled off the body, down the sand dune, and to the feet of Gaara. A scream erupted out of several of the mouths as Shibuki fell to his knees, watching the decapitated body of his beloved cousin, fall over, vines releasing the lifeless corpse. Gaara couldn't move as he looked down at the head before his feet. His mouth was open in shock and terror. Zetsu was grinning widely at the look on the Kazekage's face. He made to step towards the group, but the sword of the woman beside him swung up to stop his advance.

"She was so fragile, so easily broken, and now Kitaro can continue his quest for power without having to worry about his daughter stopping him. Tell me, Gaara-sama, are you angry? Are you in utter loathing of me right now, for taking the life of your beloved fiance? Gaara-sama, show me your anger." she demanded, holding her sword aloft.

The sand shifted around the Kazekage, his anger controlling it. A wave of sand rose up and plowed over to the woman who swiped her sword at it. The granules fell like raindrops around the two Akatsuki members. Gaara glared at them, anger radiating from his body. He made to launch at them but Shibuki went flying past him, landing before the woman.

"Stop this." he demanded.

"And who are you to tell me what to do, Shibuki-san? I am no longer a part of Takigakure, so you cannot order me around. Now, get out of my way before I force you to."

"Never, Atashi."

"So be it." Atashi whispered.

The wind picked up around the two and lifted Shibuki up. Tentacles of sand wrapped around his body, tightening, trying to suffocate him. They pulled him down into the ground. His gaze drifted to his wife, a sad look crossing his face before the sand swallowed him up whole. Mika had tears running down her face and made to run at Atashi, but never got the chance when the sand started to pull her under as well. Her screech caused everyone to turn, giving Atashi the opportunity to lash out at Gaara. Ropes of water wound around his body, preventing his from summoning the sand, knowing what would happen if the water mixed with it.

Atashi advanced on the Kazekage, removing her robe as she went. As it fell away from her body, they took in her appearance. She wore a mask, black with deep purple and lavender flowers on the right cheek, and a black Chinese fighting outfit under the robe. The fighting outfit was much like the mask, deep black with purple and lavender flowers going up the side. She wore deep purple pants, bound at her ankles by bandages. She doesn't wear Shinobi sandals, but, rather, thin, comfortable fighting shoes, deep black as well. From the eye hole of the mask, bright blue eyes watched Gaara, curiosity shining in them.

"Tell me Gaara-sama, what did Tenmai mean to you? If I hear a good enough answer, I'll kill you immediately so that you may be reunited with her. If you refuse, your torture will be slow and painful, not the least bit pleasurable. So, Gaara-sama, what do you say?"

"What does it matter how I felt? She's dead. It's not like I can tell her now."

"Feed my curiosity."

"She was...a unique woman, always ready to defend others. I cared for her, more then anyone else. She meant a great deal to me"

"Did you love her, Gaara?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't know what love is."

Atashi did the most peculiar thing, she stroked the kanji on Gaara's forehead, a sad yet happy look in her eyes. Gaara winced at the contact, not in pain, but because of the electricity that seemed to run through his veins. Her fingertips ran down the side of his face, across his cheek, and lightly over his lips. His eyes fluttered close. He couldn't understand what was going on. His body and mind didn't want to fight against her, the woman who killed Tenmai. What spell was she putting him under? He felt the water binds fall away from him so he jumped back, away from her.

"What are you doing, Atashi-sama? Why did you let him go?" Zetsu yelled, walking up to her.

"Be quiet, Zetsu, you have no right to yell at me."

"My apologies, Atashi-sama, but I am merely wondering why you would let your bounty go?"

"I have no further use for him."

"But he must be killed, my lady."

"Zetsu?"

"Yes, Atashi-sama." he stepped forward to stand beside her, bowing slightly.

"Tell them who I am."

"Yes, Atashi-sama." Zetsu looked at the group before him. "This is my lady, Atashi-sama, second in command of the Akatsuki, former ninja of Takigakure, and the end of all of you."

"Well said, Zetsu." Atashi said, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. "But you messed something up."

"What do you..."

"I am not the end of them, but of you."

"Atashi-sama..."

Before he could finish his sentence, a sword swiped at him. Jumping back, it managed to knick his plant-like head. Atashi stood there, sword pointed at him, ready to kill. A wild look was in her eyes as she glared at him. It was so heated he had to suppress a shudder. The others were confused as to why she was attacking them. Atashi swung her sword, getting closer and closer to her mark. Vines would shoot out of the ground at her, but she dodged them. Her speed picked up. Disappearing from view, she came up from the ground behind him and sliced him across the back. One of the vines grabbed hold of her ankle and threw her towards the group. She landed, crouched, beside Gaara. He gazed down at her while she met his gaze.

"Why are you fighting against him?" he asked, taking a step away.

"I will not kill you, Gaara-sama, but I will take his life."

"Liar!!" yelled Naruto from behind her.

A wall of wind wrapped around the ones behind her. Two bodies encased in sand rose from the ground within the barrier. As the sand unwound from the bodies, Shibuki and Mika stumbled out, instantly grasping hold of each other. Zetsu watched Atashi do this with wide eyes. His partner, his leader was betraying the whole Akatsuki! He went back up the sand dune to stand beside the corpse of Tenmai. He gazed down at it. The skin was sinking in, melting off of the bones. It began to twitch and, it a mass of sand and water, exploded. Zetsu jumped back in shock as the others looked to the source. The head that was before Gaara followed suit, exploding just after the body. Atashi's eyes widened as her fingers twitched. Two stings of chakra flowed back into her body, coming from the spots the body parts were at.

Gaara felt anger lash through his body as he grasped his head in pain, falling to his knees. Atashi noticed this out of the corner of her eye. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she pushed chakra into his body, calming him down. Removing her hand from his shoulder, she sheathed her sword and made her way to Zetsu. In a burst of speed, she launched at him, summoning chakra into her hand. Kakashi and Sasuke both noticed that it looked an awful lot like the Chidori.

Throwing her arm forward, she threw the chakra into his face. The Venus fly-trap around his head, closed around her arm. She yelled in pain as the acid-like juices within ate at the skin of her arm. Some of it spurted out, splashing across her mask. It wound up getting into her eye. Using her other hand, she drew all the poison out, but not before it caused some damage. With another yell, she forced a blast of chakra to blow Zetsu head apart. His body fell with a thud as Atashi landed on her knees. Blood poured from the many burns and cuts on her arm. Zetsu managed to bite down on her hand, teeth marks visible.

The wind barrier fell and the group plus Gaara, ran forward to the fallen Akatsuki member. She ran her hand over the cuts and burns, green chakra surrounding them. She was breathing deeply, having used a lot of energy to kill Zetsu. Sakura knelt next to, helping Atashi heal the wounds. Naruto and Kakashi stood behind Sakura, ready to attack if Atashi tries to harm her. Shibuki, Mika, and Sasuke stood off to the side while Lee was by Gaara's side. Gaara knelt next to Atashi, wondering why she killed her own partner.

"Who are you?" he asked, forcing her mask covered face to look up at him.

He noticed she wouldn't look him in the eyes, or more so she couldn't. The poison Zetsu sent at her had blinded Atashi, making her completely unable to see. She blinked constantly, as if trying to get more of the poison out. It didn't do any visible damage to her eyes, just caused her not to be able to see.

"You will come quietly with us to Suna." Gaara told her, grabbing hold of her uninjured arm.

"Not yet." she whispered. "There is one thing I need to do, Gaara-sama."

Using the last of her strength, she forced them all away from her. Drawing from her chakra reserves, she began a long series of hand seals. After a full minute, she slammed her hands onto the ground. The sand began to rise up and water from a pouch on her hip met the sand. A shape began to form. It became a replica of Atashi. No breath came from it's lips, no pulse from it's neck, it was lifeless in every sense of the word. It bore no forehead protector, though, or Akatsuki ring.

Atashi rose up from her kneeling position and drew her sword. She proceeded to slice off the head of her clone. It did not disappear when she did this, showing that the jutsu she used was far more advanced then anything that they had ever seen. Atashi went to Zetsu's body, took his forehead protector and Akatsuki ring, and returned to the others, placing the items in a pouch on her hip. Gaara placed his hand on her shoulder, making her face him.

"Let us see your face." he demanded.

"As you wish, Gaara-sama. You may remove my mask."

Gaara nodded his head, though she couldn't see that. Placing his left hand on the mask, he hesitated. Something deep inside of him was scared to see who's face lay beyond the mask. Shaking his head, he gently removed the mask from it's position on her face. As he looked down at her, the light purple hair she had darkened to the deepest black and her blue eyes whirled around, the color becoming equal to her hair. Gaara's eyes widened as he pushed away from her. The mask fell from his hands as the ones behind him gasped in shock.

"Why?" he choked out, unable to believe who stood before him. "Why have you betrayed us?"

"I will explain everything, Panda-chan." she whispered.

Before them all, though they couldn't believe it, was Tenmai.

* * *

The ultimate cliffhanger!!! I'll get the next chapter out when I can. Review please!!!

J1nx


	7. Author's Note

This is not a chapter, just an author's note.

Due to the recent release of volume 40 and English translations, there are a few issues I must address. The Akatsuki leader now has a name, Pein. While he reports to another, he is still considered the leader. The purple haired kunoichi he is with does not have a name, but in my story she does.

I will ignore anyone who tries to point out the things I already know.

As such, most events occurring after volume 40, chapter 364, will be ignored unless I wish to fit them into the story. When the purple haired kunoichi gets a name, that will be ignored as well, seeing as I have already developed her into a character and changing that would be time-consuming. I hope this doesn't upset anyone.

The next chapter will be released when I finish it, I just wasn't able to work on it Saturday because I wound up in the ER and yesterday I was resting. Most of the events up until chapter 364 will find it's way into the story at some point in time, along with the many twists I have planner.

Here is a small teaser for chapter 7:

'First his father, then Yashamaru, now her. He clenched his fist tightly as the sand shifted around them. Before anyone could blink, it tightly constricted Tenmai, causing her to gasp for breath. As she let air out of her lungs, it grew tighter and tighter. '

'"The leader's name is Pein. He is...very special to me, despite his values and morals. I will see to his downfall, if the need arises, and kill anyone who lays a finger on him." Tenmai declared, listening to the whispers around her.'

That doesn't give away to much, but I hope it keeps you wanting more. Chapter 7 will be up as soon as I can get it finished. Until then, ja ne!

J1nx


	8. Of Lies and Truths, Secrets Unfold

This is the longest chapter to date for this story. I consider it an apology for the wait in updates. I really hope everyone likes it. A lot of effort went into this one. It's gets a bit fluffy towards the end and Gaara may seem a tad bit OOC, but, as stated before, HE HAS CHANGED!! I also hope that all of you read the author note before this chapter, important things were mentioned.

**READ AUTHOR NOTE BEFORE PROCEEDING!!!**

Enjoy! Read and Review!!

* * *

It's interesting how one second you see a person beheaded before you then have them quite alive, apologizing for all the events that occurred. As Kakashi unwillingly bound Tenmai's wrists, she was saying sorry for her so called betrayal. Gaara wouldn't hear a word of it. The pain in his heart was growing with every breath she took, with every word she uttered. He couldn't take it. First his father, then Yashamaru, now her. He clenched his fist tightly as the sand shifted around them. Before anyone could blink, it tightly constricted Tenmai, causing her to gasp for breath. As she let air out of her lungs, it grew tighter and tighter. Shibuki jumped at his cousin, scratching at the sand before turning towards the Kazekage. 

"Stop this now, Gaara-sama. Please, you're hurting her."

"She should have thought how hurt she would make us feel before she decided to betray us."

A gurgling sound reached the two men's ears and they turned to the woman wrapped up in sand. Blood flowed out of her mouth as she squeezed her eyes shut, trying not to scream in pain. She winced as a few of her ribs cracked, one of them piercing her lungs. She managed to cough, bringing up more blood. As it flowed over the sand, it began to loosen, releasing her. Mika ran to her side the second her knees hit the ground, cradling Tenmai to her.

"She didn't betray you, Gaara-sama." Mika choked, stroking the hair atop her cousin-in-law's head. "Tell him, Shibuki. Please. I don't want Tenmai to be hurt anymore from this secret."

"Hai." Shibuki turned his glare to Gaara, the Kazekage feeling the anger radiating in it. "When Tenmai was 12, she was given a mission. It was an S-class and the most dangerous she has ever taken. The mission was to join the Akatsuki under a different name and story. She started off as a minor traveling member, but the leader knew her potential and took her under his wing."

"Tenmai was leader of the Mizu Corp when she was 13." Kakashi announced, confused.

"She was, but she wasn't. Tenmai had a hand in guiding the MC, but the real leader was another Shinobi."

"How was she able to keep all that a secret?" Sakura asked, gazing at the girl in Mika's arms.

"I...hid it." she mumbled, sitting up despite her cousin's protests. "The leader...and I communicated...via mirrors. When ever he needed me, I was able...to pass through the mirror and arrive in his room, but he...could never go through. He understood my need for privacy, but never realized...my betrayal. Before I continue, we must leave, now."

Shibuki hoisted Tenmai up and held her against his chest, her arms still bound before her. Sakura, after snapping out of her thoughts, ran to the waterfall leader and healed Tenmai. Gaara watched the rosete-haired girl heal the woman he almost killed. He couldn't control his anger and lashed out at her. She had betrayed them, betrayed him. According to Shibuki, though, it was mission. She was given an order to join the Akatsuki, she didn't do it on her own accord.

He gazed at Tenmai to find her gazing in his direction. A small smile came to her face as she nodded at him, as if she knew he was looking, before falling asleep in her cousin's arms. Gaara was shocked. After he almost killed her, she still smiled at him, acknowledged him. He knew she couldn't see. What ever was in Zetsu's poison blinded her, Gaara wasn't sure if it was permanent or what. Freeing his mind of those thoughts for now, he faced the others, silently signalling for all to head back to Suna, knowing that the Akatsuki will find out that their prized members were dead.

* * *

Tenmai sat silently in a seat before some of Suna's Elders, a bind around her blind eyes and hands bound before her. Gaara sat to her left and Shibuki to her right. The others stood behind them as they waited for all the Elders to arrive. She was listening intently to everything around her. Though she has no use of her eyes, her other senses increased. In place of sight, Tenmai sought out the chakra's of her friends, knowing exactly where everyone was and if they were facing towards or away from her. A door opening behind her alerted Tenmai of the entrance of the rest of the Elders. They took their seats and faced Gaara, wanting answers to their summon.

"Tenmai was apprehended just outside of Sunagakure by myself, Shibuki-san, his wife Mika, Temari, Kankuro, and our allies, the Konoha ninjas behind me. She was in disguise as an Akatsuki member under the name of Atashi. After killing her partner, Zetsu, and creating an indestructible clone of herself, we bound Tenmai and brought her here."

"Is this true?" asked Ebizou, gazing at the kunoichi.

"Yes it is." she stated, as the Elders began talking amongst themselves. "But I can explain everything. Shibuki and Mika can back me up."

"Very well. Tell your story." said one of the male Elders, waving his hand for her to speak.

"You wave your hand, yet I cannot see it, only feel the changes in the air around it. My partner, at the time, Zetsu, has a poison in his body that can blind his opponents, which occurred in my case. Well, to start off, I got an S-class mission when I was 12, to join the Akatsuki under a different name and story. I was lucky that I was accepted, especially how young I was and the fact that I was female. Females aren't let into the Akatsuki so easily, particularly the higher up you go. On my 13th birthday, I was promoted. The leader of the Akatsuki took me under his wing. His name is Pein. He is...very special to me, despite his values and morals. I will see to his downfall, if the need arises, and kill anyone who lays a finger on him." Tenmai declared, listening to the whispers around her. "Though, during the first year, I had a bit of a crush on him."

"You had a crush on the enemy?!" yelled Naruto, waving his arms around.

"Shut up, baka!" Sakura scolded, whacking him over the head. "Continue, Mai-chan."

"Thank you. As I was saying, I had a bit of a crush on him, but it didn't turn serious. We wound up becoming partners later on. I do, however, have some confessions to make. I have told everyone here that I am 19, around the same age as all of you, but I lied. My true age is 21, I couldn't tell the truth so I could protect myself and my cover. So, in actuality, I joined the Akatsuki when you were all 10 or 11. By the time I was 15, I was already helping Pein lead the group. While I maintained my Akatsuki cover and traveled with them, I spoke with and wrote to the Elders of Takigakure, giving away vital inside information. With the help of Konoha, the ANBU and MC were able to take out some of the hidden Akatsuki training areas. They never suspected my betrayal."

"Did you know about all the attacks before they were executed?" Sasuke asked, gazing at the girl curiously.

"I knew about a few, but traveling around quite a bit cuts me off from information. I didn't know about Orochimaru attacking Konoha back when you were all taking the Chuunin exams and I left the village just before the attack, having watched the beginning your fight with Gaara. I also didn't know about Orochimaru killing the former Kazekage."

"Does that mean you knew Itachi?"

"Yes, quite well actually." Tenmai smirked, earning looks from the ones around her. "I knew Itachi on a personal level. The two of us became friends, of a sort, while in the Akatsuki. Kisame was his constant partner, but I have joined them a few times in the past. When at base, him and I were always together, whether it was training, eating,...sometimes sleeping. Kisame was a tad bit jealous."

"Sleeping?" Sasuke wondered out loud, before he went wide eyed and took a step away from Tenmai. "You slept with my brother, intimately?"

Gaara's head snapped to the side to look at Tenmai, shock clearly displayed on his face, as well as everyone else's. Tenmai could feel the heated stares of those around her. She lowered her head, face going blank, no emotions showing. Tenmai wished that she wouldn't have to go into that particular subject.

"I did, at one time, have a sexual relationship with Itachi. It lasted for a year, back when I was 16, but when Itachi left the main base to travel around, to become stronger, we ended it. I was the only woman he ever opened up to and, possibly, the only woman he loved. He let it slip one night, the night before he left. I didn't feel the same. It angered him so he lashed out at me, both physically and verbally. That part of the story I will not divulge. Away from that subject, Elders, I have severed all my ties to the Akatsuki and have staged my death so that they will not search for me. I will still keep my mission to protect Gaara, though might require a bit of assistance seeing as how my sight is gone."

Tenmai rose to her feet, pushed her chair back, and bowed deeply, forehead an inch above the low-sitting table. Shibuki rose and bowed to them as well, explaining in that single move that all Tenmai said was true. He rose back up but Tenmai remained bowing.

"Please, allow me to continue protection of Kazekage, Sabaku no Gaara. I swear on my life to protect him from death and injury to the greatest of my abilities. I made a promise to him that I would never hurt him, never betray him. The event that has occurred has shown that I am loyal to my village, as well as Sunagakure, because I left the Akatsuki behind, managing to weaken it by dispelling two of it's most powerful. If you are still willing to have me and if Gaara sees fit, I will continue my mission in all aspects that we mandate henceforth. If you choose to cancel my mission, I will leave Sunagakure, forever, unless by personal summoning by either the Kazekage or you, the Elders."

"You have shown your honor to us, Tenmai-san, so we will allow you stay in Suna and continue your assigned mission. The choice of having the wedding, however, is left in the hands of Gaara-sama. We will find a suitable Shinobi to help you with your mission for as long as you need." replied one of the older woman in the council.

Gaara watched as Tenmai rose back up, reaching her bound hands up to take the blindfold off of her head. The blackness of her eyes was spotted with bits of grey and the area around it gained a darker hue from the poison. The scar on her right cheek seemed to be far more prominent. Her gaze was set on the table. Kakashi pulled the chair away from her and made her turn to face him so that he could remove her binds. The ropes fell to the ground and Tenmai rubbed her wrists, feeling the raw skin underneath her fingertips.

"Thank you Elders for your understanding in this matter." Tenmai bowed deeply once more, before facing Gaara. "Gaara, I am most terribly sorry for having to keep all this from you and for what seemed to be a betrayal. I made you a promise when we were children and when we met once more in Konoha that I will protect you and care for you to the greatest of my abilities. I make that promise on my life. Do you still accept me as your guard and as your fiance?"

He watched as her gaze lifted from the floor to fall upon his face, eyes darting back and forth. Standing up straight, Tenmai placed the fingers of her right hand on his cheek, the Akatsuki ring Byaku (white) resting on the middle finger. Gaara took her hand with his own and removed the ring, throwing it on the table.

"No need to wear the ring if you are no longer a part of the organization." he stated, a smirk form on his face.

A large smile formed on her face. Grabbing a pouch off of her sword belt, the sword being in Kakashi's possession, she threw it onto the table as well. Inside were the rings of Zetsu, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, and Kisame. Along with the rings were all their headbands, except for Deidara's because he destroyed it during the explosion he made that took his life. The group bid the Elders a farewell and went into the hallway. Gaara had a hand on Tenmai's shoulder guiding her

"There are still a lot of things we need to discuss, Tenmai, but we will wait on that. It would be wise if we took you to the hospital to see what we can do about your eyes." Gaara said.

"No herbs will help this ailment. I have to let the poison run it's course. I might be able to gain sight back, but I do not know when or if I definitely will."

"So you could be blind for the rest of your life?" Temari asked, taking her left hand.

"I could be, but let's not shower dread every where. We still have many things to do."

"Like what?" Gaara wondered.

"The wedding, of course. It will be...difficult to adjust to all of this and I won't be able to see everything being done, but the Kazekage needs a wife, no matter how pathetic she might be."

"You're not pathetic, Mai-chan." Naruto encouraged. "You did so much. I would never be able to join the Akatsuki at the age you did or be able to handle all the training that comes with it. You're so strong and powerful and really, really pretty. Don't be so hard on yourself, believe it!!"

Tenmai smiled before laughing, clutching her stomach. She searched out Naruto's chakra and hugged the blonde tightly.

"Naruto, you knuckle-head. What would I ever do without you?"

"Live a dull, dull life?" he wondered, scratching the back of his head with one hand and keeping the other around Tenmai's waist so she wouldn't fall.

"Believe it!"

"That's my line."

Lee was laughing along with the two, cheering on their 'youthfulness'. Sasuke wondered what was wrong with them while Sakura just shook her head, a smile on her face as well. Kakashi wasn't really paying attention because he was focusing on his 'Icha Icha Paradise'. Temari was leaning against Shikamaru who was mumbling about troublesome teammates. Kankuro stood beside Gaara. The two of them were watching Naruto and Tenmai wrestle and, despite her handicap, Tenmai was kicking Naruto's ass all over the place. When she gazed up at everyone after pinning Naruto, Kankuro noticed something below her lip.

"Is that a piercing, Tenmai? Below your lip?" he asked, pointing at it.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to face the kunoichi. She placed a hand on the small, metal ball below her lip, a calm look washing over her features. Twisting the ball around, she gazed up in Kankuro's general direction.

"Yes it is Kuro-chan. I had it done a while ago. Truthfully, I only wear it when in Akatsuki attire, but I've always liked it. I also have my tongue, ears, and nose done." she pointed out, showing them to everyone.

"Why do you have those?" Sakura wondered, looking at the solid black bar on Tenmai's tongue.

"It was a trademark of Pein and I. We always wore them."

"Well, I think it looks cool. It gives a bad girl edge, even the flower is cool." Tenmai said, giving Tenmai a thumbs-up.

"If you want to be technical, Temari, she is a bad girl and she's going out with Suna's number one bad boy, Gaara." Kankuro exclaimed, throwing an arm over his brother's shoulders, a wide smile on his face.

"Remove your arm." Gaara demanded, glaring at his brother out of the corner of his eye.

Kankuro whipped his arm off of Gaara before it could be removed painfully. Said Kazekage stepped forward and put a hand on Tenmai's shoulder helping her up off the ground. She laced her arm through his and the two began walking down the hall, the others following behind, giggling amongst themselves at the expense of the ones before them. They all parted ways outside the Kazekage building, the Konoha group going to their hotel, the others returning home.

* * *

Gaara walked Tenmai up to her room and sat with her on her bed. Silence lapsed in the room, neither talking, only sitting. Tenmai had her head on Gaara's shoulder and was occupying herself by tracing the lines on his left hand. He watched her do so, wondering how she found that entertaining. She placed her left hand next to his and seemed to be comparing lines. A smile came to her face.

"What is it?" Gaara asked, looking at the happiness shinning through in her non-seeing eyes.

"Our destinies are intertwined, Gaara. Our lines are similar. We both have lead a hard life, always pushing others away, always fearing what the next day could bring. But the line going from the pointer finger across to below the pinky says that we are suppose to be together, that destiny has seen us joined forever, despite anything that might come between us."

"All of that from a few lines on hand?" he asked, sceptically.

"Fortune telling was always a forte of mine. I picked it a while ago. So tell me Gaara, do you believe in destiny?"

"I never considered it before."

"Would it be possible to try?"

"I could." he glanced down at her face to see a soft smile.

Lacing her fingers with his, she continued to rest against him. It was comforting to Gaara. He has never allowed anyone this close to him before, but he liked it when she sat with him, leaning as she is. He remembered the kiss they shared a month of so back and wanted to feel what he felt then once more. With his right hand he stroked the cheek that wasn't against his shoulder causing Tenmai to lift her head. Tilting his head downward, he captured her lips. She was shocked. A gasp escaped her moth, causing her lips to part. Gaara's tongue reached into her mouth, coaxing her own to join. Tenmai's eyes fluttered close as she responded wholeheartedly to the kiss he had initiated.

Gaara leaned down, forcing Tenmai to lay on the bed they were sitting on. Never breaking the kiss, Gaara hovered over her, left arm holding himself up and the right running up and down Tenmai's waist. His hand traveled up, going over her breasts to undo the clasps of her top. Pushing the fabric to the side, he reached under the white fabric of the shirt she wore beneath to touch her skin. She moaned as his fingers danced across her stomach, her hands clutching his shirt. Making quick work of the harness that usually holds his gourd, she threw it, behind her. Her left hand ran up his arm to tenderly hold his face while her right did the same as his, played across his own skin.

The two felt like they were on fire as they passionately kissed each other. They parted lips briefly and Gaara gazed into her lust and love filled eyes. Tenmai stroked Gaara's cheek, running her fingers up the side, into his hair, and down his neck, all the while smiling softly at him. The hand beside her head played with the flower secured in her bun. Gaara gently removed the flower and pulled the tie out of her hair, causing the black locks to fan around her head. He took in the woman before him. She was beautiful, the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Gaara?" she whispered, not wanting to speak to loud.

"Hn?" he responded in the same hushed tone.

"I love you and really, truthfully, without a doubt, want to be your wife, if you will still have me."

"Would I still be kissing you if I didn't want you?"

"Good point."

Running her hand along his cheek once more, she pecked him on the lips. Not wanting to stop what they were doing because he loved the feel of her lips over his, her hands running along his skin as his own danced across hers, he pressed against her lips. The passion started again and Tenmai flipped Gaara over, putting her on top. She removed the Chinese-style top, throwing it off to the side, and ran her hands up Gaara's stomach and chest, bringing his shirt with it. Parting lips and pulling the shirt over his head, she continued kissing him, the shirt falling above his head. Her fingertips ran over his muscles, memorizing them through touch. As Gaara made to take her undershirt off, someone knocked on the door.

"You two in there." Temari yelled from the other side.

"Ye...Yeah, we are, Temari." Tenmai responded, slightly out of breath.

"I'm starting on dinner. It should be ready in about 20 minutes, alright?"

"We'll be down there. I'm going to take a shower fist, though."

"Okay."

They heard Temari walking away from the door and sighed in relief. Temari loved the fact that Gaara finally had someone to take care of and love him, but it would be awkward to walk in on him making out with said girl. Gaara looked up at the woman straddling him. She was running her fingers through her hair, causing the shirt she wore to tighten. He didn't see any wraps under the shirt only a simple, short tube top with straps. Tenmai smiled down at Gaara, laid a hand on his cheek to know where his lips were, and placed a delicate, yet emotion-filled kiss on his lips before climbing off.

Getting her bearings, she walked over to the only dresser in the room and pulled out a tight black tank top and matching stretch pants, everything in the drawer being organized by color and style. Tenmai was a tad bit of a neat freak Plucking out a pair of underwear out of the top drawer, she stood and faced Gaara, who knew what she wanted. Taking her by the hand, he lead her to the bathroom while she counted the steps. Leaving her on her own, he returned to his room, hearing the water running.

Gaara's mind was filled with so many thoughts. He was still trying to process all that he learned from Tenmai today. She had a previous relationship before this one, with none other than Itachi, another Akatsuki member. She didn't love him, at least, which Gaara was unusually happy about. Tenmai also said that Itachi got angry at her when she told him that she didn't reciprocate his feelings. Could the scar on her leg, the one she wouldn't tell Gaara about, be from Itachi?

* * *

That must have been a lot of reading, so many paragraphs, but I hope you all liked it. I'm not sure when i'll have the next chapter out, but I will work on it as soon as I can.

Review please. They are appriciated!

J1nx


	9. To Protect You, Live and Let Live

Sorry for the wait everyone. I had class this week, homework needed to be done, and work is a pain, they keep taking my hours away. Anywhos, here is another chapter and I hope everyone like it. I worked hard. As a note, Gaara and Tenmai have known each other for 11 months, so they met in February. Just letting you know. Onto the chapter!!

Read and Review, please!

* * *

One Month...into August

-Temari's 22nd birthday is celebrated

Two Months...September

Three Months...October

Four Months...November

Five Months...December

Six Months...January

* * *

The months passed by and Tenmai's eyes were still without sight. Sakura consulted with Tsunade but the Hokage didn't know of anything that could fix what was wrong with her 'god-daughter'. The Elders assigned a kunoichi to help Tenmai with protecting Gaara. The one they chose was Matsuri, a Chuunin whom Gaara knew and, to an extent, trusted. He had saved her before and she paid him back by looking for him when he was kidnapped by Deidara. 

When Tenmai met Matsuri, she took a liking to the girl, but was wary. Matsuri paid Gaara and Tenmai respect, though Tenmai could tell there was more to it then respect for the Kazekage. The way Matsuri talked to Gaara gave it away that the young Suna kunoichi had a crush on the man she looked up to, the same man that was engaged to a certain waterfall ninja.

One day, while Tenmai walked along the streets with Gaara, all the while having an arm laced through his, were greeted by Matsuri. The young kunoichi showed up everyday at the same time, always knowing where the Kazekage and his fiance were going to be. Today was no different. The trio walked around the marketplace set on the main street leading up to the Kazekage building. There was a small sand storm sweeping through the area outside the city, blowing the grains violently around the villagers as they meandered around.

Tenmai had her cloak wrapped tight around her as she held onto Gaara. Matsuri was chatting away with said man about some of the missions that were waiting assignment in his office. He was considering sending her on one of the simple, C-class missions. The pay was substantial for an escort to the Rock Country. As Tenmai paid attention the environment around her, she noticed something was off. Despite there being a sand storm, it was unusually quiet. The villagers around her were few and scarce, and ever so silent.

All beings have chakra, though not all work on making it reach it's potential. Those around them were not ninja yet one chakra stood out. It was slightly stronger then a usual worker, though not as powerful as a ninjas. Though the most peculiar thing was that it felt dark, tainted by the things only Shinobi deal with. Gaara kept walking, informing Tenmai that he had yet to notice. The chakra was high up, probably on one of the roofs, and was ahead of them. It seemed to rise as they came closer. Tenmai focused on it, reaching out with her bloodline trait, the Hidden Ones, to find out exactly where the person was and who they were.

The Hidden Ones whispered only one word to her.

_'Danger!'_

Tenmai reacted without thought and released Gaara. When he turned to ask her what was wrong, she shoved him back, knocking him and Matsuri down to the ground. A grunt reached the ears of the two on the ground and they looked up to see several kunai sticking out of Tenmai's chest and abdomen. They were in shock and unable to move. A shadow of a person jumped off of the roof and landed 20 feet away from the three. He watched, along with Gaara and Matsuri, as Tenmai plucked the kunai from her body.

"That...was a very bad idea." she scolded, monotonously, sending a small glare in the direction of their offender.

"Who are you?" he demanded, making his gender known by the deep baritone voice.

"Who I am is not important to you. What is is that you tried to eradicate the Kazekage and as his guard I will not allow you do so as long as I live."

"Then I guess I have to kill you."

"Try."

The man flickered out of view before reappearing beside Tenmai, aiming a kick to her head. She ducked down as soon as she felt the air shift and swiped her foot out to knock him over. He dodged it by leaping back, away from them. Tenmai stretched out her arms before throwing her cloak off. Her outfit had changed since she arrived in Suna. A long-sleeved shirt adorned her upper-half, deep red in color and going down to her wrists where they were tucked into gloves. Black shorts going to just above mid-thigh covered her. Lower-thigh high, deep red stockings flowed down into mid-shin high, black boots.

Her sais were tucked into a holster wrapped around her right thigh, her sword hanging off her back from the holster crossing her front. The headband of Takigakure rested around her neck and the headband of Suna, given to her by Gaara shortly after taking on her mission, was slung across her hips. Black hair was pulled back into a long French braid ending at her sai holster.

"This will be a pity." the man sneered.

"What will be?" Tenmai asked, onyx eyes flickering around the strong waves of chakra in her minds eye, the chakra emanating from the man.

"Killing such a beauty like you."

"Don't you know the saying?"

"Which one?"

"Never be distracted, especially by your opponent." she smirked and disappeared, reappearing behind him, chakra masked. "They could sneak up on you."

He whipped around, drawing the sword he had on his hip. It met Tenmai in a shower of sparks. The swords violently caressed each other before pushing off, only to meet again at a different angle. Tenmai and the man danced in a violent game of cat and mouse, swords swinging this way and that, coming closer and closer to making a kill. Gaara and Matsuri were watching with wide-eyes, shocked at the skill Tenmai showed, despite not being able to see.

A second person joined the man and came up behind Tenmai, swinging a longer sword at her back. As Tenmai switched her sword to her left hand, she parried an attack and drew a sai, effectively blocking the swipe at her back. The two opponents were shocked at her ability to fight the two simultaneously. Sword met sword, sai blocked hit after hit. Tenmai fought off her enemies, but wasn't able to pick up on the faint chakra coming up behind Gaara until just before the attack came. Slicing the head off of the first man that came at her and jabbing her sai down the neck of the second, their blood spraying out to be drunk greedily by the sand, Tenmai whipped around to yell a warning to the two of their offender but was too late.

Gaara turned around and blocked the sword that would have killed Matsuri with his body, not even thinking about the sand he could so easily use. It was instinct. The steel drove deep into his abdomen and through the other side, burying the tip in the sand below the Kazekage's body. Sand and wind whipped dangerously around the man who stabbed Gaara and he gazed up to look into the eye's of a very pissed off Tenmai. Throwing her hand out, the sand wrapped around the would-be assassin, creating a cocoon similar to the Sand Coffin. Making her outstretched hand a fist, the sand imploded, killing the man within. Tenmai fell to her knees beside Gaara, pulling the sword out and throwing it to the side carelessly.

"Matsuri?"

"Yes, Tenmai-san?"

"Go inform the hospital that I will be arriving with Gaara. Explain the whole situation."

"Of course."

As Matsuri phased out of sight, Tenmai summoned chakra into her hands and ran the green energy over the wound in Gaara's abdomen. He was loosing blood fast, the sword having sliced part of the major artery and vein. A grimace came to Tenmai's face as she pushed chakra into his body, desperately trying to heal the slices. The cells grew slowly, the bleeding being held back by a small wall of energy. Gaara's face was pale as he panted, groaning at the pain.

"Just hang on Gaara, I've almost closed the artery and vein. As soon as I do, I'll get you to the hospital."

"Tenmai..."

"Don't speak, conserve your energy." she smiled faintly. "I've got you."

Gaara ran his fingers over the hand hovering above him before falling into unconsciousness. As soon as the bleeding was under control, Tenmai gathered the fallen leader into her arms, sent out a wave of chakra that bounced off of the buildings like sonar, and locked on to Matsuri. She was met outside by the kunoichi who ushered her in. Gaara was set on a bed and wheeled into surgery, Tenmai following along after telling Matsuri to inform Temari and Kankuro. It would be a while fixing Gaara up. There were limitations to chakra healing.

* * *

Turquoise eyes flickered open and took in the surroundings. Light tan walls with random pieces of furniture met his eyes, along with a metal pole holding a bag of fluid that was connected to his arm. Light cream colored sheets covered his body and he wore a standard, yet comfortable hospital robe and gown. Soft breathing was heard beside him and Gaara looked at the head full of black hair resting on his bed. A small, delicate hand clasped his own. The body shifted and Tenmai lifted her head, hearing a change in Gaara's breathing.

"Gaara, you should be laying down. It's only been two days since you were injured."

"What...happened? It's foggy." Gaara asked, rubbing his head with the hand the needle was attached to.

"You got stabbed protecting Matsuri. We were ambushed."

"You were able to fight. How?"

"Chakra signatures. I'll go tell the others you're awake."

Tenmai squeezed his hand before standing up, feeling the wall all the way to the door. Gaara watched her walk out before turning his attention to his wound. Moving the robe to the side, he could see the dressing covering what was likely a minor wound. He could remember Tenmai hovering above him, pushing healing chakra into him. At the time, he was dizzy and tired, cold from the lack of blood circulation. Gaara had thought he would die and if it wasn't for Tenmai, he would have. One thing he was confused about was the tone of voice Tenmai used before leaving the room, the look on her face. She looked so sad.

The door burst open and Matsuri rushed in, followed by Kankuro and Temari, Tenmai taking up the rear. Matsuri proceeded to hug Gaara tightly, being careful of his wound. She thanked him over and over again, saying how stupid he was for doing what he did. Kankuro had to pry the kunoichi off of him, then proceeded to throw an arm over his brothers shoulder, telling him that they were all worried. Temari ran a hand through Gaara's hair from the other side of the bed.

"You had us worried there, Panda. We don't want anything else like this happening again."

"Defiantly." Kankuro agreed.

"Yeah. Stop being so reckless, Gaara-san." Matsuri said, smiling brightly.

"Well, I know everyone is happy that Gaara is awake, but I need to go over his vitals and check his bandage. You will be able to see him in the morning." Tenmai told them.

"Alright. Night, baby bro." Temari kissed Gaara's forehead before heading out of the room.

"Night, Gaara."

"Sleep well, Gaara-san."

Tenmai walked over to his bed side, checking the drip on his IV before walking over to a cabinet. Pulling out necessary medical equipment, Tenmai proceeded to check his temperature, pulse, blood pressure, and respiration. After writing it all down, she put gloves on and removed his dressing. There was a scab underneath it and some fresh blood.

"I told you to stay laying down."

"How do you know I'm bleeding?" he asked suspiciously.

"The scab was pulled up in the area closer to your right ribs. It's also very slick."

"Oh."

She began to clean up the area around the wound with saline, before wiping it dry. Removing the gloves, she summoned move green chakra into her hands and gently caressed the area, mending the broken tissue. Gaara watched as the skin grew and covered the wound, leaving only a faint scar. Tenmai ran a light finger over the scar, causing goosebumps to erupt on Gaara's arms, a shiver running down his spine. She smiled lightly at him, before resting her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"How are you feeling, Gaara?" she asked, running a hand up and down his arm.

"I'm fine, but how are you? You got hit by kunai."

"I was more worried about you. The medics took care of my cuts after I was finished with you. You gave us quite a scare. We wound up losing you twice while in the operation room. It was a long procedure, the sword tore through your stomach, pancreas, nicked your small intestines, hit part of the descending artery, and nearly severed your inferior vena cava, the large vein behind the artery. You were very lucky Gaara."

Gaara looked down at her. She had a sad smile on her face and her eyes shimmered with unshed tears. Tenmai knew she had to be strong for Gaara and refused to let weakness show. He stroked her cheek and placed a small kiss on her forehead. Lifting her head up, Tenmai ran her fingers through his fiery-red hair, down his cheek, before leaning in and placing a simple, yet heartwarming kiss on his lips. Before he could kiss her further, she pulled away, a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he wondered, placing a hand hesitantly over hers."

"I didn't keep my promise."

"What...?"

"My promise to protect you. I didn't realize that man was there until it was too late. You could have died Gaara. It's my duty to protect you and I...almost lost you." Tenmai bowed her head before standing up. "You need to get some rest, Gaara. I'll give these notes to the head medic and he will come in to see you in the morning. I promise I'll be back tomorrow. It will be a promise I can keep."

As she turned away to leave, Gaara grabbed onto her hand and pulled her to sit next to him. She tried to get back up but he wouldn't allow it.

"I might have been hurt, but you saved me from death, Tenmai. That is good enough for me."

"But.."

"Let me finish. You are the first person who has ever shown me such care and love. I don't even deserve it, but you won't hear otherwise. Thank you, so very much, for having such faith in a monster."

"You are not a monster, Panda-chan." Tenmai scolded, placing her hands on his cheeks. "Monsters are not cute, nor are they kind and caring. They do not believe in friends and have no sense of honor. You posses all these qualities so you are not a monster. You have lead a hard life, but the Shukaku is gone. Chiyo gave her life so that you can start over. Don't let her death be in vain."

"You have such faith in me."

"Of course I do. I love you."

"Hn."

Tenmai placed her arms around Gaara's chest and back before placing her head on his shoulder. He stiffened at the contact, but she whispered soothing words to him. He began to relax a bit before he noticed Tenmai humming. Soon she began to mumble words to follow the vibrations in her throat.

"Sing."

"Huh?"

"Sing. I want to hear."

Smiling brightly at him, she sat up a bit before taking a breath, the words floating around the room, the melody haunting yet serene, passion in every word.

_Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me  
And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free  
I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you  
And at sweet night, you are my own  
Take my hand_

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name_

Gaara closed his eyes and turned onto his side, head resting on Tenmai's shoulder as she ran a hand through his hair. Smiling, she continued.

_I have dreamt of a place for you and I  
No one knows who we are there  
All I want is to give my life only to you  
I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore  
Let's run away, I'll take you there_

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the mornings light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where no one needs a reason_

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you_

_Forget this life  
Come with me  
Don't look back you're safe now  
Unlock your heart  
Drop your guard  
No one's left to stop you now_

_We're leaving here tonight  
There's no need to tell anyone  
They'd only hold us down  
So by the morning light  
We'll be half way to anywhere  
Where love is more than just your name_

On the last note, Tenmai looked down to see Gaara sound asleep, looking peaceful in his slumber. Placing a kiss on his forehead, she rested her head on his, closed her eyes, and joined him in sleep.

* * *

A week later found Gaara out of the hospital and in his office, catching up on some paperwork. It was late, the sun having set hours ago, but he still worked. His tea had long gone cold and everyone else have already went home. While focusing on a particular document, he barely heard the door open. Looking up, he saw Tenmai walking in, throwing her cloak over the back of a chair as she made her way around his desk. Sitting on the edge of his desk, she looked over at him.

"Why are you still here? You should have been home hours ago."

"I had some things to finish up."

"Oh, like what?" Tenmai picked up the document. "B-class mission to Konoha to help a Chuunin group track down a missing ninja. Probably Akatsuki or my father's organization. Send Matsuri and her team, they could handle it. You can send Kankuro with them too. I heard their sensei was sick or something."

"What the...did you just read that?"

"Yep."

Tenmai flashed Gaara a large smile, looking him dead in the eye. She had missed looking into his turquoise orbs every day. Most people saw a cold and quiet man in them, she saw the sad child he was and the wonderful man he had become.

"How?"

"That is a story for another day. Right now I want to do something."

"Huh..."

Gaara wasn't able to finish his thought as Tenmai straddled on his lap and kissed him fiercely. He responded immediately and a full out war began. When they began to run out of air, they pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other. Bright turquoise bore into bottomless black, each with happiness in them.

"Happy birthday Gaara."

Gaara wondered why she said that before looking over her shoulder at the small calendar. January 19th, Gaara's 20th birthday was today. He had forgotten. Tenmai smiled, giving him a small kiss on the nose.

"Sing me another song."

"Alright."

They turned around in the chair, Tenmai sitting comfortably on his lap, faced the window with the moon shinning in, and she began to sing another song, all the while running her fingers through his hair.

* * *

The song that she sings is "Anywhere" by Evanescence. Let me know what you all think about it. I am rather proud of it.

J1nx


	10. Wedding Preparations, Shadow of the Past

Sorry for the wait, I've been working like crazy. Luckily, I don't have to go to school right now (not until January, scoreness). I worked hard on this chapter and I hope everyone likes it. For those old enough, there is a slightly more mature version of this story on another website. The link is my homepage. This chapter isn't up on that site yet, but should be tomorrow.

Let me know what you all think.

Read and Review.

* * *

Onyx eyes fluttered open, shutting almost immediately because of the sun pouring in through the east-facing window. The sun was just rising and, having a internal clock timed to the sun's activities, Tenmai was wide awake. Sitting up, she stretched her arms above her head before facing the other laying on the bed next to her. Gaara was sound asleep, chest and torso bare, arm slung over Tenmai's hips. Her own shirt was somewhere around the room, her chest being covered by only a simple tube top, which was starting to slide down a bit.

Gaara had a serene look on his face, his lips relaxed, partly open, not in his usual scowl. Since the night Tenmai sang to him in his office, he has been making himself comfortable in her bed every night, only being able to sleep deeply with her beside him. Resting on her left elbow, Tenmai ran her fingertips up and down his cheek, up over his '_ai_' scar, and through his hair. Her physical musing caused the young Kazekage to awaken from his slumber and regard her with tired eyes.

"How do you wake up so early?" he mumbled, face half buried in the pillow.

"To tell you the truth, I don't know. Time to wake up, Panda-chan, you have a meeting this morning and Temari and I have a date with a kimono maker."

"Don't remind me. You do understand that when we are married you have to sit in at these meetings as well."

"Don't remind me." she mocked, smiling. "Come on, up and at it, Gaara."

Tenmai reached her hands under his back and pulled him up into a half-sitting, half-leaning position. Having not been able to sleep all his life, whenever he can, Gaara sleeps for as long as possible, a thing Tenmai hates. Dragging him out of bed, she pushed him into her bathroom, yelling for him to wash while she got him a change of clothes. He had his own official drawer in her room, complete with undergarments, regular clothes, and two sets of robes.

The water turned off in the bathroom and Gaara stepped out of the bathroom, one towel being held around his slender hips and another drying his hair. His gaze rose to meet the long, tanned legs of Tenmai. As his gaze traveled up, he noticed her in only a simple strip of cloth that could barely be called underwear. Her toned abs flexed as she turned to face him, the rays coming in the window reflecting off of her piercing. Only her arms covered her chest, giving clear view of her ample cleavage. His eyes went up her neck to her face. She had her earrings in, along with her nose, tongue, lower lip and, to his surprise, eyebrow piercing.

"That one's new." he pointed out, walking towards her.

"No, I've had it, just didn't put a ring in it." She gazed into Gaara's eyes, seeing them roam over her body. "Looking at something you like?"

A small stream of blood leaked out of Gaara's left nostril and his hand shot up to it, not realizing it was the hand holding his towel up. The terry cloth fell around his ankles and gave Tenmai a full frontal. Her eyebrow rose at the sight of Gaara in his naked glory (cue fangirl nosebleeds). Walking up to him, she pulled the towel off of his head and wrapped it around his waist, hands resting on his hips.

"Unless you want me to tackle you down to the ground and ravish you," she hotly whispered in his ear, causing him to shudder from the feeling of her warm breath against the shell of it. "Try and keep your towel on, dear."

Gaara's eyes widened as they looked down at her exposed chest. The tan mounds teased him and, having never been able to know what one feels like, he ran his available hand up her abdomen, grasping one. She groaned as he rolled it around in his palm. Pushing flush against the man before her, Tenmai devoured his lips in a tantalizing, mind-blowing kiss. Her tongue piercing massaged his tongue, the bar feeling weird, yet...erotic at the same time. His hand remained on her breast, the other wrapping around her waist. Both her arms were wrapped around his shoulders.

As she pinned him to the wall by his shoulders, she slid one hand down his chest, rubbing hard against his pectorals, ghosting over his stomach, before pulling his towel off. Gaara gasped as her hand slowly stroked his growing erection. He groaned as he felt her move her hand in a simultaneous rhythm. He groaned as she touched him in a way no one has before. His own hand played with her breasts, sliding down her side and back up. Tenmai licked Gaara's neck and ear, taking the lobe in between her teeth, running her tongue along the shell and back down.

Knocking on the door forced them to separate from each other. Tenmai grabbed her shirt and threw it on her upper body and slid her pants on, before handing Gaara his clothes. Giving him one more hard and passionate kiss, she smiled at him and pushed him into the bathroom to get ready. Walking to the door while running her fingers through her disheveled hair, she opened it to see Temari standing there, a smile on the woman's face. Shikamaru stood behind her, boredom evident on his face.

"Morning Temari. Shikamaru, what are you doing in Suna? Tsunade able to spare you?"

"Yeah, I'm on a mission anyway. Tsunade-sama wanted me to personally deliver this present to you. How troublesome."

Shikamaru handed her a small, wrapped box, complete with a bow. Taking it from him, Tenmai walked into the room and sat on the bed, Temari joining her while Shikamaru leaned against the wall. The bathroom door opened and Gaara stepped out, fully clothed and a little red from the steam and the bathroom and the encounter he just had with his fiance. Sitting on the bed behind the two, he looked over Tenmai's shoulder as she opened the present in her lap. A scroll was sitting in the box with a golden crest. On the crest was a large bird, bearing resemblance to Aarod, her summoning, and surrounding him were various jewels, each glittering as brightly as the gold. It was rather large, almost the size of her whole hand and weighing almost 5 pounds. On the back were the characters of an old rite Tenmai saw as a child. It was painted onto a parchment framed in her parents room.

"What does it say?" Temari asked, not being able to understand the writing.

"'May the Doctrine forever protect us, the ones of the Kinashimoto line, we the ones who give ourselves to the protection of our Law. The possessor of this crest shall be named and honored as the keeper of the Forbidden Doctrine. When the time comes, they will pass it onto their oldest child or one with whom they trust and respect. Aarod watch over you, keeper of Secrets and Law.'" she paused, looking up at the three around her. "It is written in an old language not spoken or written today. This is the crest of the Kinashimoto line, my mother's family. They were called the Keepers."

"Of what?" Gaara wondered, gazing into her eyes.

"By decree, I cannot tell you anything until we are married. What I can tell you is the Forbidden Doctrine is an old set of laws, not political, per se, but rather laws of Chakra, it's manifestations, abilities, and aspects. It is also a powerful collection of jutsus created or gather by my forebears throughout the centuries."

"What is with the scroll?" he questioned, handing it to her available hand.

"I don't know. The seal is the emblem of my mother's family. It cannot be written recently because I am the only blood Kinashimoto left. This has to be from either my mother or grandfather. They must have written it a long time ago and left it in the care of either Tsunade or an Elder from Takigakure."

"Are you going to read it?" asked Temari, gazing over at her.

"Not now. You and I have shopping to do and Gaara has his meeting. I can read it tonight."

Tenmai stood up and placed the scroll on her desk. Passing the crest from hand to hand, she contemplated what do with it. Taking a pouch off of her dresser, she slid the crest into it and placed it in her top drawer, all the way to the back. She turned around and walked over to Gaara, who stood beside her bed. Placing a hand on his chest, she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Ready to go Temari?" Tenmai asked, pulling away from the Kazekage.

"Yeah, let's go. Shikamaru is coming too." said Temari, grabbing onto the Nara's hand and pulling him out of the room with her.

"I'll see you later Gaara, maybe I can help you with your paperwork." she smiled at him before leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Maybe we can continue our little...rendezvous later tonight."

A blush came to Gaara's face as he looked into her eyes, seriousness in her expression. In response to her statement, he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Taking one of his hands, he ran the pads of his fingers down her cheek and neck, in the valley between breasts, down her taut stomach, and into the junction between her legs. She gasped, eyes widening, as his fingers pressed against her hot core.

"Maybe we can." he growled into her ear, pulling his hand away.

"Tease." she scolded, pouting.

Gaara leaned forward and kissed her pouting lips tenderly before pulling away to put his gourd on. Reaching into the pocket of his pants, he withdrew a box that he placed into Tenmai's hand as she straightened out his robes. She looked at the small box curiously.

"To be more traditional."

"More traditional?" she questioned, opening the box.

She gasped as she took the small ring out of the box. It was simple, nothing extravagant, but the jewels that glittered on it and the inlaid design took her breath away. The gold band was slim and had a small diamond set in the center of rose quartz cheery blossom petals. Small emeralds made up the branch of the flower petals. They reflected the light around them, sending a multitude of colors throughout the room. Tenmai gazed up at Gaara, a bright smile on her face. He took the ring from her hand and placed it on the ring finger of her left hand.

"Happy birthday, Mai-chan."

Placing a small kiss on her cheek, he smiled faintly at her before a whirlwind of sand whipped around him, transporting him to his office. Tenmai stood in place, the smile still on her face, staring at the spot Gaara just occupied. She remembered telling him that her birthday was today. In just 2 short days, it will be a year since she was reunited with him. Turning around, she grabbed her hooded cloak and ran downstairs to go with Temari and Shikamaru to the kimono shop.

* * *

The three sat at a tea shop, enjoying the warm drink after the 6 hours spent getting fitted for kimonos. Tenmai chose a simple, yet beautiful white kimono. The outer layer of the kimono, the main robe, is pure white with a cherry blossom branch going up the left side to just below the hip. The color matches the engagement ring Gaara gave Tenmai. Tenmai was surprised to learn that Gaara had Temari's help picking it out. The obi of her kimono was the same white color and material of the kimono, but the hiyoku, the under-kimono, is the same pale pink as the cherry blossoms, while underneath that is another kimono that is white, the nagajuban. White tabi stockings and zori sandals will cover her feet when her and Gaara are getting married.

Temari was also fitted for a kimono because the woman will be Tenmai's assistant during the wedding, helping her hold up the long kimono and aiding her walking. It is a pale pink, much like the hiyoku of Tenmai's kimono, but has small designs across the material, various types of flowers. They also chose the kimonos for Gaara, Kankuro, and the others participating in the wedding, though they still have to be fitted. Tenmai was truly looking forward to her wedding.

"Tenmai, you alright?" Temari asked, waving a hand in front of her friends face.

"Huh?" Tenmai shook her head of her thoughts and looked up at Temari. "Yeah, I'm fine, just thinking."

"You must have been thinking hard. I've been trying to get your attention for a few minutes now."

"Sorry."

"We almost done with everything?" Shikamaru asked, leaning back in his seat.

"Yes we are, you lazy ass." scolded Temari, pushing Shikamaru's shoulder.

Tenmai smiled at the two of them, their feelings for each other obvious. Gazing around, she looked at the other patrons of the tea shop. They were all sitting and talking with family and friends over tea and cookies. It was a nice calming atmosphere, everyone relaxed and at peace. It took a lot to accomplish all of this, but in the end it was worth it. Tenmai stood up, stretching her hands high above her head, before grabbing her bags. Temari and Shikamaru followed her lead and the three left the tea shop. Walking out onto the busy streets, they made their way towards the Kazekage mansion, but were stopped by Chuunin calling out Tenmai's name.

"Tenmai-sama! Tenmai-sama!"

Tenmai turned to face the young Chuunin female bent over bowing while catching her breath. She had run in order to catch Tenmai.

"What is it, Miko-chan?" Tenmai asked, raising the chin of the girl.

"Kazekage-sama needs you to go to the tower as soon as possible. Kankuro-san has returned with Matsuri-chan and her team, along with some of the Konohagakure Shinobi. They are injured, attacked while looking for the ninja they were told to find. They captured him though."

"Alright. Let's go."

The four of them jumped into the air and began running along the roof tops. Tenmai was going her fastest, the others allowing her to race ahead so she could get to the tower to heal the injured. As Tenmai landed on the floor of the office after having jumped through the window, she saw Sakura trying to heal a serious injury Kankuro received but was having difficulty, being low on chakra and all. Gently pushing Sakura to the side, after telling her to cleanse the wounds of the others, she took over healing the puppet master. He had a large cut on his left leg, a gash in his right arm, and a shallow but serious cut on his forehead, his protector with cat ears not on his head. His makeup had been wiped off, leaving his face plain but pained.

"Don't worry, Kuro-chan, I got you."

"Mai-chan, how many times do I have to tell you don't call me that." he scolded, wincing as she ran a chakra-infused hand over the cut on his leg.

"You know you love it."

"Heh."

After healing the brunt of his injuries, Tenmai wrapped the now minor wounds on his leg and arm, and taped cloth to his forehead in order to prevent them from becoming infected. Moving onto to the next person, who happened to be none other than Naruto, she saw Gaara in deep conversation with Kakashi, his expression constantly changing. Naruto saw her intense focus on what her fiance and his teacher were talking about and placed a hand over hers. Facing him, she saw the bright smile on his face.

"Congratulations, Mai-chan. I like the ring."

"Thank you Naru-chan."

"I am invited, aren't I?"

"What would the wedding be like without my Naru-chan?" she smirked, pinching his cheek while placing a kiss on his forehead.

She took care of the shallow cuts that the Kyuubi's power hadn't fully healed before walking over to her fiance. Kakashi gave his congrats while placing a kiss atop Tenmai's head. Gaara placed a hand on the small of her back as she rested her head on his shoulder. Sakura walked up with Sasuke and Kankuro.

"Where's Matsuri?" Tenmai asked, looking around for her friend.

"She has someone in custody." Sakura explained. "They are in another room interrogating."

"The person you captured, are they the missing-nin?"

"No, he and his daughter are being hunted by the ninja. We brought them back here because it was closer and so that they're protected."

"I want to meet him." Gaara told them, Kankuro nodding and leaving the room.

The group waited for him to get back. Gaara sat at his desk, writing out reports, while Tenmai leaned against his desk, watching the door. It creaked open and Kankuro walked in with a man carrying a little girl. The man had deep black hair and dark gray eyes. He had high cheek bones, flawless features, and a gold ring in each of his ears. The little girl had her fathers hair, but, instead of gray eyes, had bright amethyst orbs that looked around the office. She couldn't have been more then two. Tenmai looked at the man closer, noting a small scar going across his left cheek.

Gaara watched his fiance scrutinize the man that walked into his office. Anger radiated from the Kazekage, he didn't like Tenmai watching the man so intently. Tenmai's eyes widened and her breathing picked up, the same with the man. He placed his daughter on the ground as he kept his eyes locked with Tenmai's. She pushed off of Gaara's desk and, slowly, walked over to the newcomer.

"Impossible. Higure?"

"Tenmai?"

"What are...how are you alive?"

"I should ask you the same question. We went to the village but the house was gone."

"It was destroyed months ago by rogue ninja. Nothing could be salvaged so Shibuki had it removed. Why are you here?"

"We are being hunted."

By this time the two of them were face to face, eyes roaming over each other, taking in appearances. Tenmai smiled at him before throwing her arms around his neck, squeezing him to her tightly. His own arms wrapped around her waist and he picked her off of the ground, spinning with her. After placing her back on the ground, he held her arms length, smiling. She returned the smile before pulling back her fist and punching him in the stomach. He doubled over, grunting in pain.

"What was that for?" he asked, trying to catch his breath.

"You idiot!" she roared, hitting him up-side the head. "For the past 16 ½ years I thought you were dead! Yet here you are in front of me. How?"

"Grandfather took me away so that father could train you to your greatest potential. How are dad and mom?"

"You are out of the loop. Dad killed mom shortly after you 'died' and dad is now after me, for my power and the Doctrine."

"WHAT!?" he yelled, standing upright quickly and grabbing onto Tenmai's shoulders forcibly.

Sand shot at Higure and threw him back, causing the little girl to scream and run to her father. Tenmai turned around to find Gaara holding a hand out, controlling the sand that was holding Higure down.

"Gaara?! Let him go, he didn't hurt me."

"He could have."

"He would never."

"And how do you know?" Gaara demanded, releasing the sand and facing Tenmai.

"He's my brother Gaara. Like I said, he supposedly died 16 ½ years ago." A sad look crossed her face as she placed a hand on his arm. "I haven't seen him in so long and it's such a shock to see him here before me. Please, just calm down. I'll explain everything to you later tonight, alright?"

"Yes."

Smiling at him, she took his hand and lead him to her brother who was holding his daughter. Kneeling in front of Higure, she looked at the little girl in his arms. She shied away from the hand Tenmai extended, but, after a reassuring nod from her dad, she allowed Tenmai to place her hand on her pale cheek.

"Your so cute. What's your name?"

"Myko."

"Well, Myko, my name is Tenmai and I'm your auntie."

"Really?" Myko asked, her amethyst eyes growing with curiosity.

"Yes I am and this is your uncle Gaara." She smiled while tugging Gaara down to kneel beside her. "He's the Kazekage, the man in charge of all the people in this village."

"You are married to the Kazekage?!" Higure asked, getting over the shock of what his sister said.

"Not yet, but the wedding is in a few short weeks."  
"How?"

"I will explain everything in time, but right now, how about we find a place where you two can get cleaned up?"

"'Kay, Auntie Mai." Myko jumped off of her father's lap and grabbed onto Gaara's hand, smiling up at the bewildered man.

"Looks like Gaara has a new friend." Tenmai smiled at her fiance.

Grabbing her brothers outstretched hand, she hauled him up and looked around at the others in the room. They were taking in all that was going on.

"Everyone can head to the local hotel or home, which ever applies." Tenmai told them. "I need to go catch up with my brother and niece."


	11. I Love You, Our Wedding, Our Forever

Wow...so sorry for the complete lack of update in, like, two months. I've been working full time and just haven't had the time to work on the story, but I just wanted to get it done. I started typing earlier and didn't want to go to bed until it was done. Well, hope you all like it. Now, I get to sleep for 5 hours to go work for 9...yay! (sarcasm)

**Warning!** This chapter contains a citrus-y goodness!

* * *

Myko clung to Gaara's leg as he tried to walk around the house. Tenmai was giggling up a storm at the sight. As much as the Kazekage wanted to deny it, he enjoyed children and Myko was having a blast with her new-found uncle. Higure walked along side his sister, arm slung over her shoulders. There were similarities between the two. They had the same nose, same eye shape (almond, as Gaara pointed out once, with the outer corner going up a bit), same deep black mane, high cheek bones, and small dimples when they smiled. The two most noticeable differences being they were of different sexes and Tenmai had black eyes, whereas Higure had gray.

Temari wandered into the kitchen ahead of them and began to prepare tea. Shikamaru made himself comfortable on one of the multiple stools, while the other four remained standing. Tenmai leaned against her brother, reminiscing their childhood and lack thereof. Myko let go of Gaara's leg only to grab a cookie Temari handed her, thanking the woman with a large smile, before sitting down on the floor in between Gaara's feet.

Tenmai smiled down at her niece, watching the ever cute girl nibble on her chocolate cookie. Gaara saw the look in Tenmai's eyes, the adoration of children and wondered, though never dared to speak of out loud, what type of mother she would make. He wondered what type of father he could become. Gaara knew that when they got married and if they had children, he would always be there for them, no matter what. Both he and Tenmai knew what it was like to grow up neglected, hated, despised by their fathers. Gaara would never what that for his own children.

"Are you alright Gaara?" Tenmai asked, running her fingers down his cheek, wiping away a lone tear.

"I'm fine, just...thinking."

"What could you be thinking about to make a tear run down you face?"

"I'll...tell you another time."

"I understand." she assured him, smiling and wrapping her arms around his waist.

Higure watched his sister tenderly hug Gaara and saw the joy within the depths of the Kazekage's eyes. Higure could see the love within Tenmai's eyes, the emotions and memories that ran between them. He remembers when their so called father, Kitaro, brought them to Suna many years ago. His sister instantly grew attached to Gaara, stood up for him, and Higure could still see that determination within her today.

"So how did you two get together?" he asked, smirking at the cuddling couple.

"It was an arranged marriage." Gaara told him, looking down at his fiance and smirking. "But I think we kinda get along."

"Yeah, I guess, but Gaara snores all night long." Tenmai retorted, rolling her eyes.

"I do not."

"I'm just playing around, dear."

"Well, you kick in your sleep and mumble about things I can't even hear."

"It's called dreaming."

"You two bicker like you're already married and we really don't want to hear about you two sleeping together. It's so..." Shikamaru began.

"Troublesome." finished Temari, in sync with the lazy ninja, who in turned rolled his eyes at her.

"Well, what about you two?" started Tenmai, smirking at the two.

"What about?" Temari asked, a blush creeping onto her face, her mind knowing exactly what Tenmai was going to say.

"Mr and Ms-we-make-out-when-we-think-no-one-is-looking. Just get together already, you two obviously love each other. Go off and make little Nara-Sabaku babies."

Temari burst out into a full on blush while Shikamaru dropped his head onto the counter, mumbling about troublesome women and the troublesome thoughts. Gaara looked at his fiance laughing into his shoulder. Myko looked up at everyone with a curious expression before returning to licking the chocolate off of her fingers. Tenmai gazed down at her niece and smiled.

"Let's get you cleaned up, Myko. You're all dirty."

Picking the little girl up, she placed her on her hip, told the others she was heading to the bathroom to wash the girl off, and turned heel out of the kitchen. Higure saw this as an opportunity to talk with his sister and followed, leaving Gaara alone with the blushing/mumbling couple. Sighing, he walked over to the cookie jar, grabbed a few, and left, bound for the stack of mission scrolls sitting on the desk in Tenmai's room.

In the bathroom, Tenmai set Myko on the counter and turned the faucets on. With a washcloth and soap, she proceeded to rinse the messy girl off, all the while Higure watched on from the doorway. He noticed that his older sister has changed from the last time they saw each other. She had grown so much, both physically and mentally. When they were children she was the kind one, the child who never liked hurting others, the on who always took care of the injured animals she found. As Higure looked at her now, he could see the corruption their so-called father caused.

"There! All clean. Now, how about we go dig through my drawers and find you a nice big shirt to wear to bed?" Tenmai asked as she helped her niece off of the counter.

"But where I sleep?" she wondered, trotting over to her father, grabbing onto his extended hand.

"Well, we have a guest bedroom you and daddy can share. It has a big, comfortable bed in there with lots of pillows and blankets."

"Okay!"

Myko, with her hands in those of the two adults, made her way up the stairs towards the bedrooms. Tenmai smiled at her, the look of adoration shining in her eyes again. They passed the office Gaara was in and he glanced up from his desk to meet Tenmai's eyes from the open doorway. Higure watched the subtle exchange and smirked.

* * *

After Myko was changed and tucked into bed, Tenmai pulled Higure out of the room and to the office Gaara was working in. The two sat on the small couch in the room as Gaara remained at his desk going through some of the mission reports that were handed in and brought to his house earlier that day by one of his assistants.

"So, what about Myko's mother?"

"She passed away just after she was born."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. What happened?" Tenmai asked, taking her brothers hand for support.

"Ayumi had a cold just before she gave birth and we were stuck up in northern Lightning country at the time. Shortly after Myko was born we were ambushed. Ayumi...took the brunt of the attack. I couldn't save her. It was difficult raising Myko on my own, but I managed. That was almost 2 years ago."

"I really wish I could have met her, Higure. Myko has her eyes, doesn't she? Did Ayumi reside from Snow or...?"

"No, Rain from before it went completely rogue. She left just before Pein took over completely. Speaking of Pein, I hear his partner was killed, that blue haired one. Wonder who did it. I want to congratulate them."

"Actually, she isn't dead." Tenmai told him, looking over at Gaara out of the corner of her eye, rising out of her seat and walking to close the door.

"What do mean?"

"She's in hiding." Gaara told him, looking out the window for spies, sand rising for guard.

"Hiding? You mean...you, as Kazekage, are hiding a fugitive?"

"The Elder's approve of my methods. After all, she isn't a fugitive, her record is clean. She never killed an innocent."

"How do you know?"

"It was an S-Class mission I was given by the Elders of Takigakure, to infiltrate the Akatsuki and gather as much information as I could. I never expected to go as far as I did. It is good that I did, though. The things I have learned have given us an advantage."

"You are the blue-haired one?" Higure turned on Tenmai, leveling her with a glare.

She matched it with her own. The twins bore into each other, never breaking eye contact. It seemed as if they were trying to see into the other, see what they were thinking, what they had going on in their minds. Higure could see no lie in his sister's eyes. He was the first to break glance.

"Why did you take it?"

"It's not like I had anything better to do."

"What do you mean?"

Higure looked up at Tenmai as she walked around Gaara's desk, taking a seat on the edge beside his chair, gazing out the window. Silence lapsed in the room as the two men watched her, thoughts running rampant in her mind.

"I was left with that forsaken man we called a father who wasn't even such. He was a cold hearted bastard that killed our aunt, the one we called mother, right before my eyes. The knife he used to end her life gave me this scar on my face." She ran her ring finger down the pale scar on the side of her face. "After he did that, he trained me, day in and day out. He trained me until I passed out from exhaustion or ran low on chakra. If only grandfather had taken me away as well. I guess that's what I get for being born female and first."

Tenmai pushed herself off of the desk, waved at the two, and left the room. Gaara had a confused look on his face as he watched her leave. Higure saw the Kazekage out of the corner of his eye and sighed. Tenmai was forbidden to speak of such matters to him until the were married, but brothers were not.

"It's a long story, Gaara-san." Higure assured him, meeting his eyes. "One that I think she would feel better telling you, but what I can say is the Doctrine holds her tight and I wish it would have been me to have obtained it. Go after her. I'll speak with her in the morning to see what she means when she says 'not out real parents'. Night."

Higure left Gaara to think on his own. Not being able to concentrate on the paperwork before him any longer, he rose from his seat and went up to the room he 'shared' with Tenmai. The girl was laying on her side, curled under the blankets, clothes discarded on the ground. Gaara removed all but his undershorts and curled up behind her, hands running over the naked flesh of her back.

Tenmai trembled as she felt his cool fingers glide over her spine and up over her shoulders to rest against her cheeks. Turning her face with his hands, she placed soft kisses on the palms before gazing up into his sea foam eyes. Every time she looks into them, she feels herself becoming more lost within him, more a part of him then ever before, more in love then she ever thought.

**Lemon Begins **

Craning her neck up, Tenmai seals her lips tightly against Gaara's in a passionate lip lock, arms lacing around his neck, bare chests pressing together. One of Gaara's support Tenmai's head, finger's latching themselves in her hair while the other runs up and down the length of her side, from her breasts to knees and back up. Pulling apart for air, Gaara latches onto her neck, bitting and sucking, trying to taste every part of her.

Tenmai tries to bite back groans of pleasure and pain, remembering that there are others in the house, but it's hard when her fiance is hitting just the right spots. The hand that was running up and down her side suddenly finds itself between her thighs and she gasps from the intruder.

"Gaara."

"Sorry, but I said I would."

"Yes you did. You going to keep going or stop there?"

Gaara leaned over Tenmai and planted small kisses from the top of her forehead, down the bridge of her nose, and to her lips as he began slowly massaging her inner walls with two fingers while his thumb played with the bundle of nerves that made her twitch. Her eyes seemed to roll into the back of her head as Gaara slowly, yet erotically played with her. She could feel the tightening building up in her lower area but before it could come out, she flipped Gaara over.

Reaching into his shorts and gently taking his now hardened member into her hand, Tenmai began to rhythmically pleasure Gaara. He groaned as she slid her other hand over his bare chest and hooked his shorts, she pulled them down, sliding her body down his, her warm core rubbing briefly against his throbbing member causing him to growl in irritation.

"Ah-ah, I'm not finished yet." Tenmai teased.

Leaning over him, she blew onto him, running her tongue up the underside of his manhood, swirling the tip, before taking him in whole. The look of bliss on his face made Tenmai smile. After pleasing him for a few minutes, Tenmai crawled back up to look him in the eyes. Lust showed clearly his, longing was evident, as well as the need to be held, to be wanted.

Gaara watched Tenmai smile down at him, love shining brightly in her eyes. Lifting up his hand, he gently stroked her cheek, her eyes fluttering close as she leaned into him. Cupping her, he pulled her down and placed a delicate kiss on her lips before rolling over. Hovering above her, he gazed down at her body. Gaara took in all the scars that littered her body. They were difficult to see at times but were clear now. She was a harden kunoichi with years of experience. Gaara just couldn't grasp something. Why? Why had she chosen him? Sure, it was arranged. But she has admitted to loving him. Why? Why did she love him?

"Gaara? What's wrong?" Tenmai asked, running her finger up his arm.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you love me? Why did you chose me? Why me when you could chose so many others?"

"I love you for who you are now. You are a brave man who is the Kazekage of this village, protector of so many. So many things have changed over the years, you are not who you were then. I chose you because of so many things, these included. You're intelligent, a leader, kind, caring, and would do anything for those you care most for. There is no one I want more than you, Gaara. I love you, You and only You."

Gaara gazed down into her eyes and saw the smile lighting up all the features of her face. He ran his hand down her face, across her lips before capturing them with his own. Placing his pulsing member at her entrance, she pulled up her legs and her thrust into her, Gaara swallowing up her loud moan. He ground into her, hips and thighs slamming against each other, skin echoing in the room. They tried to keep their grunts and moans muffled, but the pleasure was too much at times. Luckily, Tenmai's room, was at the end of the hall, away from the other rooms, but conveniently next to Gaara's.

Not being able to hold back anymore, Tenmai moaned out Gaara's named out as she went over the edge, her walls tightening around his member, pulling him into his own orgasm. Gaara collapsed on top of Tenmai, both panting and sweating, trying to catch their breaths. Rolling off of her, he placed his arm over her waist and pulled her against his chest. Tenmai smiled as she cuddled against him.

"Happy birthday, Mai-chan."

"Thank you, Gaa-kun."

Pulling the blankets up and wrapping them around, the two fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Five weeks later**

Temari knocked on Tenmai's door, herself already dressed in her kimono. Sakura opened the door and the Wind Mistress entered the room. Hinata was pulling Tenmai's long locks up into an elegant bun atop the bride's head while said woman was having Matsuri put on her make-up. Sasuke was downstairs making sure no one came into the house that wasn't suppose to, namely the groom.

"Almost ready in here?" she asked, gazing at Tenmai.

"Finished." Matsuri exclaimed, pulling the brush away from the bride's face.

"Same here." said Hinata.

"Alright then, let's fix your obi." Sakura demanded.

Tenmai rose from her seat, fiddling with her sleeves as Sakura straighten out her obi. Zori sandals were placed before her and, with Hinata and Matsuri holding both arms, she stepped into them. The kimono hugged her just right and it wasn't as thick as it could be, they didn't put on two of the under layers. The four girls all wore similar kimonos, though varying in design, staying like in color.

"You look beautiful, Tenmai."

Her eyes rose to meet those of Higure, who had little Myko beside him.

"Thank you."

"Very pweety, auntie Mai." Myko told her, smiling brightly.

"Shall we?"

Higure held out his arm and Tenmai walked to him, Temari following along side, helping her hold up the hem of the dress. Sakura picked up Myko and meet Sasuke downstairs along with Hinata and Matsuri and they, together, hurried off to the before the Kazekage's building.

* * *

Gaara stood on a platform in his formal robe, sans hat, gazing out at the villagers that gathered. They were there to witness his marriage to Tenmai, the woman who loves him more then anything in the world, the woman he cares for more then life itself. He cannot say those words to her yet, he does not know what he feels. Confused is what he is inside, but she is the answer to those dilemmas. In the distance, he sees the crowd parting while out of the corner of his eye, he sees Sakura arrive with Sasuke, Matsuri, Hinata, and Myko. Higure stands tall in his black kendogi top and hakama pants holding a white umbrella with beads dangling down over Tenmai's head. Gaara is awestruck by her.

As she steps up the platform towards him, he cannot take his eyes off of her. The white of the kimono offsets her onyx orbs and makes her tan skin shine like diamonds. Throughout the ceremony, Gaara constantly steals glances of her out of the corner to see that she is doing the same. During the 'San-San-Kudo' (three-time-three), in which the bride and groom exchange the nuptial cups of sake between themselves and members of both families to signify their union through the wedding. Tenmai and Gaara both sip then pass it on to Temari, Kankuro, Higure, and Shibuki, who was able to make it for the wedding.

As Gaara reads the words of commitment, the Elder residing over the ceremony notices the look in the eyes of both the bride and the groom. He could see the trust and care the two hold for each other. Tenmai reaches over as Gaara finishes and takes his hand. The Elder turns the couple to face the crowd.

"Here before now stands Sabaku no Gaara and his Wife, Sabaku no Tenmai. May their marriage forever be blessed. To our Kazekage and his bride!"

"To our Kazekage and his bride!" roared the crowd in unison, cheers ringing out.

A smile decorated Tenmai's face as she looked at all the people celebrating her marriage. Gaara wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against his side. Planting a small kiss on her temple, he pulled her off the platform and to the side building where the reception for the family and friends only was being held.

* * *

Later that night, and many presents later, Tenmai and Gaara finally made it home. Her hair had long since made it out of the elaborate bun Hinata had put it into and the make-up had worn away, but she was still relishing in the glow of her wedding. Gaara's arms wound around her waist as she stood before the mirror, observing her kimono.

"You looked beautiful today."

"Do I not look beautiful any other day?" she pouted, picking on him.

"Of course you do, today was different. I saw another side."

"I know." she met his eyes in the mirror. "Could you hold me tonight, Gaara?"

"Of course."

His fingers made quick work of the butterfly knot of her obi and the belt fell to the floor. Turning her around, he began to peel away the layers of her kimono, getting ever closer to his goal as she did the same to his robes. Kisses were shared, words were whispered, caresses were placed with the utmost care. Love is a valuable and cherished thing. That was one of many things that were were shared on their wedding night, on their forever night.

* * *

Let me know what you all think of it. Review make me very happy. Again, I'm sorry for the lack of an update. I was just stumped on a particular part of the chapter. I plan on working on the next chapter this week, I hope you all will like it.

J1nx


	12. Trick or Treat

Hey everyone! In case anyone has not noticed, I changed my penname! It was inspired by MegaTokyo and it is also my Halo 3 name this past weekend at a Halloween party. I'm not a Geek! I'm a level 12 Blood Elf Paladin! Yes I play WOW.

Anyways, here is the next chapter. I worked on it over my vacation so I hope you all like it. Just don't kill me over the next few chapters. I will warn you, there will be character death! I'm sorry, but there will be. I do have a heart so there are some that I refuse to kill, but I will not tell anyone who.

The name of the chapter does not mean that this is centered around Halloween. You shall understand as you read on.

Enjoy!

* * *

Over the next two months, things were quiet throughout the country. There hasn't been much word on the Akatsuki, nor on the movements of the organization set on finding Tenmai and the Doctrine. Gaara and her were quite settled into their married life. Higure and Myko found a home within Suna and were full fledged citizens, Myko with the dream to be a kunoichi, just like her auntie. Kankuro was home from a mission and Shikamaru was in from Konoha, deciding to wait for his official girlfriend to get back home.

After having enough of paperwork for one night, Gaara heads home from the Kazekage's office to see everyone, Higure, Kankuro, Shikamaru, and Myko seated around the dinner table enjoying a home cooked meal Tenmai made. Said woman was standing in the doorway smiling at him, holding a plate made just for him. Ushering him to his own seat, she placed the plate in front, chopsticks ready to go.

"Eat up." She told him, smile on her face.

"What about you?" He wondered, looking up and meeting her eyes.

"I already ate."

"Oh." He gazed at her outfit to see her in a white overcoat. "You going to the hospital tonight?"

"Yeah, only to cover half of Hibachi-san's shift. I'll be back by 1, maybe 2, alright?"

"Sure."

Tenmai smiled down at him and walked back to the kitchen. He heard dishes being washed, shuffled around on the counter, and put back into the cabinets. She emerged again after a few minutes, pulling her hair back into a braid and tying her Sand headband around her hairline to keep her bangs back. Footsteps were heard going up the stairs, the grabbing of a bag, more footsteps. Gaara got out of his chair and met Tenmai as she stepped off the last set of steps.

"Would you like me to walk you there?" He offered, extending his arm to her.

"I would love for you to, but you have had a long day as it is and deserve rest. Go finish your dinner, get washed up, and into bed. I'll be home before you know it."

Getting out of the line of sight of those in the dining room, Tenmai rose to her toes, wrapped her arms around the back of Gaara's neck and kissed his lips gently. His own arms wound around his waist and he pulled her flush against his body, deepening the kiss. Pulling away, they rested their foreheads against each others and gazed into one another's eyes.

"See you later tonight?" Gaara asked, landing a small kiss on her nose.

"Of course."

"Good night, Mai-chan."

"Night, Gaa-kun. Love you."

* * *

As Tenmai entered the hospital, the strangest feeling washed over her. A prickling sensation ran down the length of her spine. It felt as if someone was watching her. Not wanting it to be obvious, she continued along, but gazed from side to side, looking for anything suspicious. Nothing stood out to much. That wasn't the only thing that felt weird to her. Something felt...foreboding.

After putting her messenger bag safely in her office, Tenmai began to do her rounds throughout the hospital floors. It was a slow night, not much going on, sans colds and mission injuries in the emergency room. As she walked around the ward, the front doors burst open. Squads began pouring in with wounded, some already dead. Tenmai's eye's widened at the sight. Latching onto the first messenger she could find, she pulled him off to the side.

"My lady." He responded immediately.

"Send word to the Kazekage. He is at his residence. Have him come here first, to assess what is going on and to talk with those that are under care. Understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

As he hurried away to do as told, Tenmai gazed at the dead being rushed past her. One of them was familiar. It was a man who was in Temari's squad, Jakken. He had a severe head wound and a hole in his abdomen, probably where a sword or kunai was embedded. Running her hand over his arm as he passed, Tenmai walked deeper into the madness.

"Where is Temari?" She questioned one of the medics.

"I haven't seen her yet, ma'am. I'm sorry. If I do, I'll let her know that you're looking for her."

"Thank you."

As Tenmai wandered over to the other wounded Shinobi in the room, the doors burst open again and Matsuri came running in with four others, one of the taller men carrying a torn and battered body. As Matsuri's eyes landed on Tenmai, she breathed a sigh of relief, yet fresh tears ran down her face.

"Tenmai-san! Tenmai-san!"

"Matsuri-chan. What..."

"It's Temari! She was badly wounded! She's needs help NOW!" The man brought forth the body and when Tenmai laid eyes upon it, she almost fell to her knees. Blood poured from a terrible chest wound Temari had sustained, cuts littered her body, and her eyes were half opened, partially glazed over.

"Stretcher!" Tenmai yelled out to an orderly passing by.

As he pulled one along side of her, the man gently placed Temari on the bed, being wary of her neck. Upon closer inspection, Tenmai could see bruises along it, indication of choking and suffocation. Grabbing stacks of clean linens, she applied them to the wounds covering the kunoichi's body, making the man apply pressure to the chest wound after making sure there was no fragments left behind. Pulling Matsuri aside, Tenmai gathered up a chart and placed it in the girl's hands.

"I want you to take this and write down everything that happened. There is to be a detailed report from every person in your squad. After you finish this, I leave you in charge of giving these to Gaara, then going around to all the remaining, living and wounded, recovering Shinobi and have them make reports as well. Inform Gaara of this. He should be arriving momentarily. Tell him I have Temari in surgery and answer any question he asks, but only answer his or Kankuro's. Shikamaru is here. Only Gaara or Kankuro can tell him anything, understood?"

"Yes."

"Alright. See you."

Tenmai turned around and walked back over to Temari. Grabbing onto the next two available nurses and medic, she rushed into surgery. The chest wound Temari obtained damaged her heart terribly. Blood was being poured into her chest cavity and left lung. The nurses, after cleaning up, put a tube down her throat and into the side of her chest through her ribs to suck out the blood, filter it, and place it back into the body post-surgery.

While the medic Tenmai grabbed healed the other wounds Temari managed to gather during the ambush, it would seem, Tenmai opened up her chest to get a closer look at he wound. One look at the heart was all Tenmai needed. Pulling off her gloves, she told the nurses to keep feeding the body blood, saturate the skin, and keep chakra flowing while she found a new heart.

* * *

Gaara, Kankuro, Higure, Myko, and Shikamaru entered the chaos of the emergency room with only the word of an ambush affecting the main gate of the city. Many Shinobi were brought in to the hospital already, some dead before they could even be looked at. Gaara saw a sobbing Matsuri sitting with her two-man-short team, all of them coated in blood, filling out reports. Walking up to them, he knelt beside her, placing a hand on her knee.

"Matsuri?"

"Gaara-sama, thank Kami you're here." she hopped out of her seat and threw her arms around his neck. "It's horrible. So many people were hurt. They came out of no where."

"Where's the rest of the team?" Kankuro asked, looking for Jakken and Temari.

"Jakken is dead." The tallest man told them, the one that brought the beaten Temari in.

"What?!"

"He was beaten down protecting Temari." Maturi told him, taking a step away from Gaara, not removing her eyes from his.

"Where is she?"

The five-man-squad looked at each other nervously. Gaara caught on quick and grabbed a hold of Matsuri, slamming her against the wall.

"Where is my sister?!" he yelled, drawing the attention of many people in the wing.

"In surgery! She suffered a major chest wound. I don't know how bad. Tenmai's with her!" Matsuri screamed out, fighting against the Kazekage's hold.

He released her, stepping away as she scuffled back over to her report. Shikamaru's face was expertly blank as Gaara looked over at him, but his eye's spoke more then his mouth ever could. A multitude of emotions played like an orchestra across his ocular orbs. Myko gazed up at the Leaf ninja and saw the sadness in his eyes. Taking his hand, she kissed the knuckles and leaned against his side. Shikamaru was startled at first, but gazing down at the young girl's affectionate gaze, he knelt next to her.

"Thank you."

"Welcome, Uncle Shika." she responded, pecking his cheek.

Gaara smirked at the sight and turned his gaze to the crowded halls. Injured Shinobi lined the walls, but there were not enough medics for them all. They needed help. Turning to Matsuri and her team, he regarded them out of the corner of his eye. They all felt his watch and stiffened.

"Matsuri, you know basic healing. Help the medics. If any of you do as well, feel free to follow. The rest of you will act as messengers. Collect as many healers throughout the village as you can, then report back to me."

"Yes Kazekage-sama."

They left to follow order's as instructed. Shikamaru sat down with Myko and Higure while Kankuro talked with the Head Medic and several nurses, gathering information on the raid that occurred and what was going on. Gaara called out orders to the Shinobi that came in and soon the hospital was turned into his temporary headquarters.

As he discussed a proposal for sending a messenger falcon to Konoha with the Head Medic, Tenmai hurried out of the surgery ward and to the nurses station to grab a file. She didn't notice the other's presence. Temari's blood was still on her scrubs, her having changed out of her coat and clothes just before beginning surgery.

"Where did they move Jakken's body?" Tenmai questioned the nurse browsing through the open file.

"The morgue is full, so one of the larger coma rooms, more then likely CR-102, level B-1."

"Thank you, is his family there?"

"Yes, they came by less then 10 minutes ago."

Tenmai took his file from the nurse and made to hurry out of the ward and to the Coma room but a hand on her arm made her stop. Turning around, she gazed into Shikamaru's sad, emotion-filled stare.

"How is she?"

"You know I can't tell you that."

"How is she?"

"Shika-..."

"HOW IS SHE?!" He yelled, grabbing onto her arms in rage, getting Temari's blood on his hands.

"Not stable." Tenmai gazed over his shoulder to look into Gaara's eyes. "I will not lie to you, any of you. Her chance of living is very slim, barely sliding past 8 percent. Her former teammate Jakken is a match for her blood type and I am going to check to see if he is a match for her cell type as well. Her heart is severely damaged and she needs a transplant. I can't repair it. There will be a nurse to inform you of more as the surgery progresses."

Pulling herself out of Shikamaru's grasp, Tenmai took a step back, shot one last fleeting look at Gaara, and turned tail toward the Coma rooms. It wasn't hard to find Jakken's body once more. He was one of the few with his family there with him. She frowned sadly at the moment before pulling herself together and approaching the family. The father recognized her and began to bow before she stopped him.

"Please, do not be formal. Now is not the time. I need to do one thing with your son's body, if you will allow me to."

"What is it?" The mother asked, seeing Tenmai pulling out a scroll, a vial of blood, and a syringe.

"I want to cross-match your son's blood with that of his former teammate, Temari's. She is currently laying on the operating table in need of a heart and, if this is a match and with your consent, I would like to use your son's heart to save her."

"By all means." The mother insisted, the father nodding alongside.

Tenmai used the syringe to puncture the forearm of Jakken and withdrew the still warm blood from his veins, his body still being preserved with chakra for organ harvesting. Pouring both his and Temari's blood onto the rolled-out scroll, Tenmai waited to see the reaction between the two. The result made a smile appear across her face.

A perfect match.

Placing the consent form in front of Jakken's parent's, Tenmai began to walk around his bed, making sure he was ready for transport to the operating room. Jakken's mother laid a kiss upon her son's brow and smiled up at Tenmai.

"I hope this works out for Temari-san, Tenmai-sama."

"I shall do my best."

"Take care."

"And the same to you both."

Wheeling the bed out of the room, Tenmai hurried Jakken's corpse downstairs to the OR where Temari's chakra-infused body was waiting for a new heart. Gaara lingered with the other's in the lobby when she pushed through with Jakken. Gazing at them, she nodded once with a smile before pushing into surgery. It was going to be a long night.

"I'm heading to the gate. Things have cooled down. We need to see what is going to go on next." Gaara informed them. "Stay here Kankuro. Let me know what happens."

* * *

**5 Hours Later (12:00 am)**

Myko sat curled up in her father's lap, sound asleep, while Higure was wide awake. He was across from Shikamaru in the sitting area of the waiting room in the emergency room. They were given two reports since Tenmai wheeled Jakken into the operating room. The first one was the successful removal of Jakken's heart and implantation of it into Temari's chest, the second was when they heard the monitors go off and Tenmai come running out, shouting orders to the nurses to get more blood and drugs. The low, grinding drone of the machine echoing throughout the room brought Shikamaru to his knees and had Kankuro at his side, but they heard the faithful beeping once more in less then a minute. They got word soon after that it was a minor failure but she was fine now, not stable, but mildly in sinus rhythm.

The opening of a door got their attention and they looked up to see Tenmai shuffling out, pulling her mask and surgeon's cap off. Spinning on her heel, she sat herself next to Kankuro and laid her head on his shoulder. Gazing into the other's eyes, she drew in a breath.

"She's fine." She assured them, her voice raspy from exhaustion. "They are moving her to recovery and have her on constant support. Her heart rhythm is stable but she still has difficulty breathing on her own so she is on supplementary oxygen. The nurses have her on drugs that will help her body adapt to and prevent her from rejecting the new heart. I will tell you as well as her, she will not be able to be a kunoichi ever again. The strain would be far to much for her body, especially after all of this. I wasn't able to make the heart work to it's greatest capacity, there was already a great deal of damage to the surrounding area. Whoever she fought must have been a medic or know the ways of chakra manipulation."

"Can we see her?" Shikamaru asked, walking over and gazing down at her.

"Sure."

Tenmai got up from her seat and walked over to the nurses desk. After instructing the nurse to escort them to Temari's room and giving them instructions on being careful around her, she bid them farewell. Going to her office, she changed back into the clothes she was wearing, the ones the nurses placed in her office after she scrubbed up, and did some more rounds. Around 2 am, things were calm in the hospital. Temari was still sound asleep, Shikamaru staying with her. After leaving everything in Hibachi-san's capable hands, Tenmai left the hospital with Kankuro and headed to the Kazekage's office to see Gaara.

* * *

Gaara was discussing various topics pertaining to the nights events with the different Shinobi who were there and the Elders who summoned. Tenmai entered the room and walked over to Gaara, leaning over his shoulder to read the paper in his hand. It was the report Matsuri wrote, the one that described what happened to Temari.

"They were ambushed on the way back from the mission, just on the borders of Suna." Gaara explained. "They hurried back. The patrol saw they needed help, dispatched Shinobi, and turns out there were far more then they thought."

"Do we know who they enemy was?"

"One of the men gave me this."

Gaara handed Tenmai a scroll with a seal unlike any he had seen. She recognized it immediately.

"Kitaro! That bastard." She growled, gripping the scroll.

"What's in the scroll?"

"I don't know. Doctrine, Scroll Release!" She shouted while forming the release sign. The scroll opened and she unfurled it. "'Tenmai, I hope you liked the treat I gave you. Was it to your utter horror or do I have to try harder next time? We're still waiting for you, dear. We want the doctrine, we'll get by any means necessary. Watch your back, watch you friends, watch everything. We're everywhere.'"

"Could you explain the Doctrine?" Gaara asked, facing Tenmai fully.

Tenmai gazed into his eyes and bowed her head. Walking to his window, she gazed out it. The others in the room filtered out till it was only her, Gaara, and Kankuro.

"The Doctrine has been in my family for generations. It is passed down, usually, to the eldest female, but, occasionally, it must be passed down to the first-born male. Since I was born before Higure, I obtained it. It is a collection of jutsus, thousands upon thousands jutsus at my disposal. The Doctrine is so powerful, that for most of these jutsus, you do not even need hand seals. It is also a set of chakra laws. The Doctrine was set up hundreds of years ago by powerful Shinobi, the very ones who established the Wind country. My family is a direct decent from them.

"The Doctrine is passed on in the form of a giant scroll and pendant. The pendant is used to the summon the beast to carries the scroll and the beast implants the scroll into the carriers body. The beast is Aarod and the pendant is the very one I received from Tsunade three months ago. Aarod implanted the scroll within my body just before my mother died, only a few hours after she gave birth to Higure and I. The Doctrine is a large Falcon tattoo on my back."

"But there is no tattoo on your back." Gaara said, standing up."

"It's covered by Genjutsu. I cannot let the enemy see it. If you wish to feel more comfortable, I will let you see it and if you look closely, you can see lettering."

Removing her coat and tossing it aside, Tenmai undid the belt of her top and pulled it off so her tube top-covered back was facing the two men. As they gazed at her back, they began to see a swirl of color appear. The shape of a large bird began to take up the whole of her back, it's wings folded in against it's body.

"This is the bird carrying the Doctrine. You two are the first outsiders to see it."  
Gaara took a step towards her and ran his fingers own the creature on her back. It pulsed under his fingers and moved around on her skin. Tenmai hissed at the feeling and Gaara retracted his fingers immediately. The bird continued to move around and push at her skin. Cuts began appearing and blood ran like small rivers down Tenmai's back. Her laboured breathing reached the two men's ears and they made to step towards her, but a wing protruding from her back stopped them. The creature began to climb out from her back and, within a moment, stood before them, Tenmai's blood clinging to it's feathers. Tenmai leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath.

"Aarod, it's wonderful to see you again, after so many years, just when we need you most." She greeted him, facing the 6 foot tall creature, her bloody back to the wall.

"Years?" Gaara curiously wondered. "But I thought...?"

"That was not the true Aarod, but a 'clone', so to speak. This is the real one. Aarod, Lord of the Skies and Keeper of the Doctrine. He has been harboured in my body for many years and this is the first time he has been out since..."

"Since your grandfather took your brother away." Aarod provided, his deep, melodious voice carrying around the room.

"Yes, because I thought Higure had died and I called upon you to help me avenge him."

Gaara walked to Tenmai's side, slid his arm around her waist, and helped her into his chair. Refusing to sit by herself, she nudged him into the seat first and curled up in his lap. Kankuro cracked a smile at the cute scene while Gaara glared at his brother hotly. Aarod watched his master curl up in the chair with her mate, a large smile on her face, despite the obvious pain she in. As Gaara looked at the wounds on her back, he could see the skin beginning to pull together and heal itself. Confusion decorated his face.

"It's one of the traits of the Carrier." Aarod provided. "Minor healing and regeneration. Her body will only be able to heal so much, though."

The giant bird sauntered over to the couple and bowed over his master. A glow of chakra emanated from his forehead and flowed down to Tenmai's back. She hissed from the cold feeling that overcame her and tried to fight it, but Gaara held her still. A sigh escaped her lips as the cuts began to close. After they were healed, Tenmai fell asleep from exhaustion. Aarod gazed down at his master.

"With your permission, Kazekage-sama, I would like to stay with Tenmai-hime in your home to watch over her in case there is another attack."

"Of course."

"Gaara?" Kankuro called to him, stepping toward the desk.

"Yes?"

"Letting you know, Temari's fine. Tenmai was able to save her."

"I would assume the Nara is with her."

"Yeah."

"Good."

Gaara, after securing Tenmai in his arms, stood up from the chair and walked over to the window. The village had calmed down, the gate was secure. ANBU were situated at the gates and around the whole perimeter, guarding it from attacks that could occur once more. Aarod glowed briefly again and shrunk to the size of a small burrowing owl. Hopping onto the Kazekage's shoulder, Gaara and Aarod vanished from Kankuro's sight, bound for the Kazekage residence.

* * *

So...let me know what you all think. Reviews make authors very happy and make us update faster. I'll update as fast as I can this week, I close all week, except for Halloween but I don't know what I'm doing that night. Thanks!

ph34r-t3h-cu73n355


End file.
